Inazuma Eleven GazelleSuzuno x BurnNagumo
by RyuusakiShin15
Summary: A love story about one of my favorite pairings in Inazuma Eleven  SuzunoxNagumo
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Nagumo and Suzuno's First Date"

In Sun Garden

Nagumo: (whispers to Suzuno) Hey Gazelle, let's skip our chores and go to walk around the city.

Suzuno: (whispers back) I told you not to call me by my Alien name Nagumo and father will be mad at us if we leave.

Nagumo: (whispers) Come on Gazelle, you're just scared of father.

Suzuno: (shouts) I am not!

Atsuishi/Heat: Huh? Something wrong Suzuno?

Suzuno: (shook head)N-Nothing!

Natsuhiko/Nepper: Let's just leave 'em alone, Nagumo is just courting Suzuno again.

Suzuno: (Blushes) He does not court with me Nepper!

Atsuishi/Heat: Hey Suzuno, I thought you were the one said that we shouldn't call using our alien names again.

Natsuhiko/Nepper: But Nagumo still calls us with our alien names.

Atsuishi and Natsuhiko: (Thinking) Hmm…

Suzuno: Grr… J-Just go back to your work!

Atsuishi/Heat: Just chill Suzuno, we know what going on between you and Nagumo. You don't need to hide anything.

Suzuno: Huh?

Nagumo: Heat, Nepper…

Atsuishi and Natsuhiko: What?

Nagumo: You're right, Gazelle and I are dating, so you two have to keep quiet or else I'll tell father about..

Suzuno: (Blushes redder) Eh? B-But! _We didn't even dated yet…_

Atsuishi/Heat: Fine Nagumo, anyway let's just continue on our job… or… you two are sneaking out again… and have a…

Suzuno: (red veins) SHUT UP ATSUISHI!

Atsuishi/Heat: O-O-Okay…

Clara: Nagumo-sama, Suzuno-sama! Can you help Ai-chan at the garden? She's having hard time getting the fruits from the trees due to her height.

Ai/IC: (red veins) I HEARD THAT CLARA-CHAN!

Suzuno: Why doesn't she just get help from her big brother?

Clara: Well, Shuuji-kun is still doing an errand given by father.

Suzuno: How about Kantarou?

Clara: He's…uhm… well… asleep.

Nagumo and Suzuno: (Shouts) WHAT? WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE HIM UP?

Clara: Well I tried…

Nagumo: Tsk! You should try shouting for once Clara, because of you low voice no one could here you.

Clara: (goes near to a wall and drawing circles on the ground) My voice isn't that low… you're so bad, N-Nagumo-sama

Suzuno: Nagumo! Apologize to her!

Nagumo: Fine! *goes to Clara* I'm sorry for what I said.

Clara: Fine, I accept. But I know that you just apologize because Suzuno-sama told you.

Nagumo: Maybe…

Suzuno: (blushes) N-Nagumo…

Nagumo: I love you Gazelle!

Clara: Eww… (Covers eyes) don't say that when someone is here!

Atsuishi/Heat: Yeah! Let's get them some private time

Natsuhiko/Nepper: Okay, but…uh… didn't Shuuji did that to Clara as well?

Clara: (blushing then covers her face) D-Don't remind me Natsuhiko-kun!

Atsuishi/Heat: (chuckles) Well, Natsuhiko and I will help Ai out. Maybe she's really having hard time now.

Clara: Okay!

Atsuishi, Clara and Natsuhiko: (leaves)

Suzuno: (blushes very red)

Nagumo: Finally they left. (Smirks)

Suzuno: W-What are you thinking?

Nagumo: (shrugs) nothing… Do you want to go out on a walk with me, Gazelle?

Suzuno: (still blushing very red) N-No…

Nagumo: I know you want to.

Suzuno: I said no!

Nagumo: (pulls Suzuno's hand) that's a yes! (goes out while pulling Suzuno's hand)

Suzuno: H-Hey! W-wait a sec! Can't we tell father first?

Nagumo: I knew it! You're scared of father!

Suzuno: I told you I'm not!

Nagumo: I love it when you get mad! (smirks)

Suzuno: (blushes)

Nagumo: Anyway let's just enjoy the walk, okay?

Suzuno: O-Okay…

Three hours past…

Suzuno: I guess we're finish… Let's go home.

Nagumo: No yet… Let's go to the steel tower (Pulls Suzuno's arm)

Suzuno: B-But, it's getting late.

Nagumo: So? This is our very first date together! So we should make it memorable!

Suzuno: Wait! T-This is a d-d-date? (Completely blushing)

Nagumo: Of course! What did you think this is?

Suzuno: (turns the other direction) N-Nothing…

At the steel tower

Nagumo: Well were here!

Suzuno: (looks at the view) Wow… we can see everything from here…

Nagumo: Isn't it a beautiful place to look at the city? I always go here and think about my dreams… and you as well…

Suzuno: (turns to Nagumo and blushes) N-Nagumo… I…

Nagumo: (hold Suzuno's two hands) I will forever love you Gazelle…

Suzuno: (blushes) I…love…you…too…Nagumo

Nagumo: (blushes) Huh? Say that again Gazelle!

Suzuno: (covers mouth) N-No way!

Nagumo: Come on! Say it!

Suzuno: I LOVE YOU TOO NAGUMO!

Nagumo: I knew you would… (Kisses Suzuno in the lips)

Suzuno: _I love you…Nagumo… _(Kisses back)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"An arguement"

The next morning (Rainy day)

In the Sun Garden

Suzuno: (Wakes up then gave a big yawn) Another busy day (sighed and shocked to see Nagumo) N-N-Nagumo!

Nagumo: (wakes up) huh? What is it Gazelle?

Suzuno: (blushes) Don't ask me that question! Why are you in my room? You have your own!

Nagumo: Well… I feel much comfortable when I sleep with you.

Suzuno: (blushes and throws pillow at Nagumo) G-Get out of my room Nagumo!

Nagumo: (catches pillow) Fine…

Ai/IC: (opens door) Suzuno-sama! Time to eat… (looks at Nagumo and Suzuno) huh?

Suzuno: A-Ai!

Ai/IC: Suzuno-sama? (Confused look) Why is Nagumo-sama here in your room?

Shuuji/IQ: (goes near to Ai) Ai, what are you doing here?

Ai/IC: Onii-chan! What is Nagumo-sama doing in Suzuno-sama's room?

Shuuji/IQ: (looks at Nagumo and Suzuno then covers Ai's eyes) Ai, you shouldn't be looking at this. Let's go. (Leaves while pulling Ai's arm)

Suzuno: Wait Shuuji! Grr… Can you leave me now?

Nagumo: Huh? What do you mean by that?

Suzuno: I mean, don't ever go near to me ever again! It's over! All of them really think that we're really going out!

Nagumo: B-But we did yesterday!

Suzuno: It was just our very first, it doesn't mean anything! We didn't even decided to become more than friends!

Nagumo: G-Gazelle! You don't mean that!

Suzuno: Well, I do mean it! Now leave! (Points at the door)

Nagumo: (angry look) FINE! (Slams the door)

Suzuno: (throws pillow to the wall) (shouts) N-N-NAGUMO! I don't ever want to see you again!

Nagumo: (leans behind the door then mumbles) Fine then… If you do not want to see me again, I'll do as you wish… (went to his room)

Rhionne/Kurione: (knocks the door) Uhm… Suzuno-sama?

Suzuno: Who is it?

Rhionne/Kurione: It's me Kurione. May I come in?

Suzuno: Okay.

Rhionne/Kurione: (opens door) Suzuno-sama, you haven't eat breakfast yet.

Suzuno: Sorry, but I'm not hungry.

Rhionne/Kurione: Why? Is something bothering you?

Suzuno: It's nothing Kurione. I just don't feel good today.

Rhionne/Kurione: Uhm… Well, you should rest up then. I'll bring you tea, if you want.

Suzuno: No thank you Kurione. Thanks for the concern.

Rhionne/Kurione: (places hand on Suzuno's forehead) Hmm… well you seem to be not sick. I guess you have a problem then. Can you tell me?

Suzuno: Well… It's about Nagumo.

Rhionne/Kurione: What did Nagumo-sama do?

Suzuno: Well he's really…uhm… how do you say this… annoying… he making both of our relationship a lot complicated, almost all of us here in Sun Garden knew and it is all because of him!

Rhionne/Kurione: Oh… He did…uhh…never mind… Well to me, I think he just wants to show you that he really likes you.

Suzuno: I guess…

Rhionne/Kurione: Sorry, I'm not really good at giving advices like your relationship problem.

Suzuno: No, you really help me a lot. Thanks Kurione.

Reina/Ulvida: (shouts) Hey Suzuno! Come here!

Kurione and Suzuno: (goes out of room and goes to the living room)

Reins/Ulvida: Suzuno! What is the meaning of this? (Gives the letter)

Suzuno: (reads the letter) I-It's from Nagumo!

'_Dear Suzuno, I overheard what you said when I left your room, so I decide to follow what you said. I'll do it just to make you happy, and I'm sorry for what I have done, I know it was wrong, I just want to show you that I really do love you… I don't care if you don't want to speak with me again, just as long as you forgive me. So my last word to you is Goodbye… Love, Nagumo'_

Suzuno: N-Nagumo! (ran out of the house)

Atsuishi/Heat: Wait Suzuno-sama!... Well, I guess everything is to be blamed by us. We kept teasing Suzuno-sama and Nagumo-sama

Reina/Ulvida: You were? Well, I didn't.

Clara: Anyway, I hope Suzuno-sama and Nagumo-sama are going to be alright. It's raining today, they might get sick.

An/Rean: Don't worry much about them, they'll be alright.

Out of the street

Suzuno: (looks around and shouts) Nagumo! Where are you? (Ran to the left direction and shouts again) Nagumo! (Then ran to the other direction) Where could you be Nagumo…? (gasp) Maybe he's…

In the Steel Tower

Suzuno: (ran near the tower and shouts) Nagumo! Are you here?

?: Who the heck are you? You're shouting interrupted on my sleep.

Suzuno: I should be asking the same thing to you

?: Well I'm Suzume…hmm… now I remember you, your that Gazelle from the Aliea Academy.

Suzuno: Anyway, have you seen any guy from here who has red hair?

Suzume: Maybe… Or maybe not.

Suzuno: (angry voice) Tell the truth!

Suzume: You really don't know who you are messing with don't you? I have a great grudge against you Aliea Academy creeps. And finally I can beat one of them up!

?: **ATOMIC FLARE! **(Suzume gets hit)

Suzuno: Huh? (turns around) I-It's Nagumo!

Suzume: And who are you?

Nagumo: I'm Nagumo Haruya from the team of Prominence before… If you even dare hurt Gazelle… (angry look) I WILL DEFINITELY KILL YOU!

Suzume: Fine then! (Leaves)

Suzuno: N-Nagumo… you save me…

Nagumo: Y-Yeah… I just can't bear seeing you get hurt Gazelle…

Suzuno: (blushes) Uhm… I'm so sorry about what I said… I just...

Nagumo: (shook head) I'm the one who should be apologizing Gazelle…

Suzuno: Nagumo…

Nagumo: Let's go home… We're really soaked now from the rain.

Suzuno: Wait for a minute Nagumo…

Nagumo: What is it Gazelle?

Suzuno: Well… uhm… I just noticed when we were still kids, there were two bullies bullying me but you saved me, and that was the first time we met. Then right now, you saved me again at this very place.

Nagumo: Yeah… You're right about that… hmm… Gazelle?

Suzuno: Well, let's talk later. Now we should get back. (walks ahead)

Nagumo: Gazelle! (Pulls Suzuno's arm and kissed)

Suzuno: (kissed back)

Rain stops

Few minutes past

In the Sun Garden

Nagumo and Suzuno: We're back!

Ai/IC: Welcome back!... Wow, both of you are totally wet!

An/Rean: Ai-chan, can you get towels for them.

Ai/IC: Okay!

An/Rean: Do you want me to make you two some hot chocolate?

Nagumo and Suzuno: O-Okay

Ai/IC: (Gives towels) Here Suzuno-sama! Nagumo-sama!

Nagumo and Suzuno: Thanks.

Shuuji/IQ: Next time when you two leave, be sure to get an umbrella with you.

Suzuno: Sorry, I was really worried about Nagumo…so…

Nagumo: (blushes) You're worried about me?

Suzuno: Uhm… Yeah…

Shuuji/IQ: (Covers Ai's ears) You shouldn't be hearing this Ai! You're still too young! Let's go far from here.

Ai/IC: Geez… Onii-chan is being so over-protective again.

Clara: (covers ear) Oh my! I can't be hearing this! (ran to her room)

Atsuishi/Heat: Let's leave 'em again Natsuhiko.

Natsuhiko/Nepper: Right behind you! (went out with Atsuishi)

An/Rean: (Back from the kitchen and places the hot chocolate on the table) I'll…uhm… just leave you two here and talk… (Leaves)

Suzuno: (blushes) Well…uhm…what are we going to do?

Nagumo: Well… Wanna watch a movie?

Suzuno: What movie?

Nagumo: You can choose once we get to the cinema.

Suzuno: Uhm… Alright then…

* * *

**Midorikawa: Wow, why am I not part of this story?**

**Shuuji: Because, you're busy training with Hitomiko-san.**

**Midorikawa: (sweatdrops) It's not my fault that I'm obsessed on becoming strong!**

**Shuuji: (sigh) Whatever.**

**Endou: How about me?**

**Shuuji: You weren't part of Aliea Academy before!**

**Endou: So?**

**Shuuji: And if you were, then...**

**Endou: Then?**

**Shuuji: I WILL KILL YOU!**

**Endou: (gulp) Why?**

**Shuuji: Because my little sister adores you.**

**Endou:(sweat drops)**

**What do you think of my story? I'm just a rookie at writing stories, my last story about my OC is too long I got a bit tired :PP Anyway, If you have any suggestions please review and also review on what you think of my story. Hope you all liked it! :))**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Another tragedy?"

In the cinema

Nagumo: So what movie do you want to watch?

Suzuno: Well…uhm… you choose

Nagumo: I told you, that you are going to choose.

Suzuno: Uhm… (looks at the different movies then points at the last) T-This one.

Nagumo: Okay then!

In the movie theatre

Nagumo: Wow Gazelle, I never thought that you like watching horror movies. (chuckles)

Suzuno: (shocked) Eh? This is a horror movie? But…

Nagumo: (laughs) Don't worry Gazelle, I'm here for you, so you don't have to be scared.

After the movie they went back to Sun Garden,

Next day

Clara: (waking Nagumo up by pushing him up and down) Ne Nagumo-sama… Wake up…

Nagumo: (Turns to the other direction) Five more minutes father…

Clara: (sweat drops) F-Father? It's Clara, Nagumo-sama. Wake up... (pushes again)

Atsuishi/Heat: (sigh) Such a heavy sleeper… (took a deep breath and then shouts) WAKE UP!

Nagumo: (fell from the bed) Wah! (places hand on to his head) What is your problem Heat?

Atsuishi/Heat: Have you forgotten? We have job to do right now!

Nagumo: (goes back in bed) Then just do it without me.

Atsuishi/Heat: (tries to pull Nagumo out of the bed) Don't be so lazy Nagumo-sama! Come on! Nagumo-sama!

Clara: Uhm… Should I call Fuuko-chan, Atsuishi-kun?

Nagumo: (Shivers then stands up) Y-Y-You don't need to call her! I-I'm already up! (chuckles)

Atsuishi/Heat: Good job using Fuuko-san as a threat to Nagumo-sama.

Nagumo: Don't do that again! You already know we're all scared of her.

Clara: (bows) I'm sorry Nagumo-sama… but I thought that Satoshi-kun is not scared of her.

Reina/Ulvida: (shouts in the living room) Hey stop it right now!

Nagumo: Huh? What is going on?

Clara: Let's go check it out.

Atsuishi/Heat: Yeah… but you Nagumo-sama! You go take a bath; you're not leaving here until you've finish!

Nagumo: (faces the other direction) Fine!

Atsuishi and Clara: (leaves Nagumo's room)

An/Rean: (grab hold of Fuuko's arm) Fuuko-chan! Stop this fighting already!

Suzuno: (same as to An but to Satoshi) You too Satoshi!

Clara: What is going on here?

Ai/IC: Geez Onii-chan, can you stop being so overprotective?

Shuuji/IQ: I won't Ai. It's my responsibility to take care of you and stay away from violence!

Ai/IC: (sweat drops and sighed)

Satoshi/Metron: (looks at Fuuko furious) Grr… I won't forgive you for calling Maki-san useless! She's one of your friends!

Clara: Huh? Why would you say that Fuuko-chan?

Fuuko/Crypto: (faces the other direction) Because… she's a weakling!

Satoshi/Metron: Why you…! (tries to get Suzuno to let go of his arm)

Suzuno: Stop it Satoshi! (holds tight to Satoshi's arm)

Nagumo: (shouts) Hey! Don't tell me you two are fighting again?

Fuuko/Crypto: Don't you dare mess with me Nagumo!

Nagumo: I'm here to fix things, so shut up Crypto!

Fuuko/Crypto: Tsk… You don't need to do that. Now let go of my arm An.

An/Rean: (lets go)

Fuuko/Crypto: (Walks away)

Suzuno: What is wrong with Fuuko? She's really acting strange.

Nagumo: Don't worry Gazelle. We'll find a way to fix this. (looks at Satoshi) And you Satoshi…

Satoshi/Metron: I was only protecting a friend Nagumo-sama! There is nothing wrong about that!

Nagumo: True but don't do it violently.

Satoshi/Metron: Yeah, you're right. (bows) Sorry Nagumo-sama.

Maki/Maquila: Satoshi-kun?

Satoshi/Metron: What is it?

Maki/Maquila: Maki really appreciate that you trying to protect me. Thank you!

Satoshi/Metron: Y-Yeah…

Suzuno: _I didn't knew that Nagumo could be this serious…_

Clara: _Is that even Nagumo-sama?_

Atsuishi/Heat: Anyway… (looks at Nagumo suspicious) have you already took a bath?

Nagumo: Of course!

Atsuishi/Heat: _I guess its first time for everything…_

Suzuno: Well… I guess it's time to go to work.

Everyone except Suzuno: Yeah!

On the Street

Midorikawa: Hey Hiroto, what do you think Suzuno and the others are doing right now.

Hiroto: Beat me Midorikawa-kun.

Midorikawa: Well at least we'll see it for ourselves… Huh? (saw Fuuko walking alone) It's Fuuko.

Hiroto: Yeah… Where is she going?

Midorikawa: Maybe, it's her turn to be doing the errands for father.

Hiroto: You might be right about that… Anyway, let's go.

Midorikawa: Yeah.

In the Sun Garden

Suzuno: Hey Nagumo! You don't clean windows like that!

Nagumo: Eh? So, can you show me how to clean it then?

Suzuno: Fine! (Gets the wiper from Nagumo) This is how you do it. First you…

Nagumo: (Kisses Suzuno's cheeks)

Suzuno: (Blushes and touches his cheeks) N-Nagumo!

Nagumo: Sorry Gazelle, I just can't help it.

Satoshi/Metron: Can you stop with your lovey-dovey for a while? We still have work to do.

Nagumo: Fine (takes the wiper back) I can handle it now Gazelle.

Suzuno: (Blushes) Eh?

Ai/IC: (laughs) Suzuno-sama was tricked by Nagumo-sama! (smiles)

Shuuji/IQ: A-Ai, please I told you are still very young to know about these things.

Ai/IC: I am not young! I'm already thirteen!

Shuuji/IQ: Well, you just started becoming a teen. You still need to become fourteen. I think you should go stay with Miyuki and Ruru.

Ai/IC: No way! I am NOT that young!

(doorbell rings)

Fumiko/Keeve: Hm? Who might that be? (opens door)

Hiroto: Hey Fumiko-chan!

Fumiko/Keeve: Welcome back Hiroto-sama! Midorikawa-kun!

Hanzou/Zohan: I thought you said you're going back tomorrow?

Hiroto: Sorry about that, I didn't know the specific date.

Saginuma/Desarm: Good thing you have come back, we have someone to do the chores of Fuuko.

Hiroto: Fuuko-chan? Oh yeah! We saw her just a while ago. What happened?

Suzuno: It's kind of a long story.

Midorikawa: Is it another argument with Satoshi again?

Satoshi/Metron: Uhm… Well… Yeah?

Midorikawa: (face palm) Then, Satoshi. You should be the one to solve this.

Satoshi/Metron: I don't want to talk to her!

Hiroto: Well…hmm… (looks around) Let the girls talk to her… Okay, Done!

All the girls: Why us?

Midorikawa: Well, just do it like you're…uhm… what do you call it Hiroto?

Hiroto: A girl talk?

Midorikawa: Yeah, that's it!

All girls: (Hid behind the sofa and shivering)

Nagumo: Can you just do it?

An, Honoka and Hana: Okay! (Goes near to Nagumo) Anything for you!

Suzuno: (Dark Aura) N-N-N-Nagumo…

Nagumo: G-Gazelle?

Shuuji/IQ: Well the three girls are fine with it, how about the rest of you? But Ai is the only one exempted.

Ai/IC: Yehey!

Reina/Ulvida: Hey! That's not fair!

Shuuji/IQ: Of course it's fair! My little sister is still young to be talking about personal problems.

Clara: Well… I guess that's fine, Shuuji-kun is just too overprotective with his little sister. I like people who are like Shuuji-kun.

Shuuji/IQ: (blushes) R-Really?

Clara: (gasped and covers mouth) Did I just say that out loud?

Everyone except Clara: (nodded)

Nagumo: So, just go already. You're just lucky that you have a chance to skip chores!

All girls: Lucky! Bye! (leaves the house)

TO BE CONTINUED…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Nagumo is getting adopted?"

On the Street

An/Rean: Hey Girls, where do you think Fuuko-chan is now?

Maki/Maquila: (looks around) I have no idea… Where are we anyway?

Honoka/Bonitona: (looks around also) I know!

Maki/Maquila: So, where are we Honoka-chan?

Honoka/Bonitona: We are in the streets of course!

All the girls except Honoka: (Sweat drops) _Don't you think we know that?_

Fumiko/Keeve: Anyway… Let's just find her already.

Reina/Ulvida: Yeah, but shouldn't we know where we are first?

Fumiko/Keeve: Yeah, you're right.

Hana/Barra: (Looks at the right) Hey, look! (Points to a girl) Could that be Fuuko-san?

Maki/Maquila: Are you sure? (Looks a bit closer)

Reina/Ulvida: Let's just see.

Everyone: (Ran closer)

Girl: (Turns around) Do you need something?

Reina/Ulvida: (smack Hana in the head) She's not Fuuko you idiot! Can't you see that difference! (Points at the girl's hair) She has brown hair! And Fuuko has blonde hair!

Hana/Barra: (Touches her head) Ow!

Girl: Huh? What are you talking about?

Clara: Uhm… Don't mind them! We're so sorry! (Bows)

Girl: (smiles) Don't worry. Anyway, you said you're looking for a blonde girl, which is you friend?

Clara: Y-Yes. Do you have any idea where she is?

Girl: I think so, I saw a girl with blonde hair and red eyes. She looked very frustrated.

An/Rean: That might be Fuuko-chan! Can you tell us where she is heading?

Girl: Sure! I saw her went to the riverbank.

Clara: Thank you so much!

Girl: You're welcome! (Smiles)

Maki/Maquila: (Grabs everyone's collar) Come on! Let's go!

Clara: H-Hey Maki-chan! You don't need to be in a hurry!

An/Rean: (whispers to Reina) Why did Fuuko-chan even called her weakling?

Reina/Ulvida: (whispers back) Beats me, she doesn't look like a weakling at all.

In the Riverbank

Hana/Barra: Hey it's Fuuko-san!

An/Rean: Uhm… Well, it's not like I don't believe you or anything but…uhm… Are you sure that's her?

Hana/Barra: Of course! I'm sure it's her!

Maki/Maquila: Alright, let's go!

Fuuko/Crypto: (throwing rocks in the river)

All the Girls: (goes near)

An/Rean: Hey Fuuko-chan.

Fuuko/Crypto: Huh? (turns around) Oh, It's you guys… What do you want?

Fumiko/Keeve: We're here to talk to you.

Fuuko/Crypto: It's about what happened earlier, is it?

An/Rean: Y-Yeah.

All the girls except An: (steps back further)

An/Rean: (turns to the girls) _Eh?_

Fuuko/Crypto: It is all Satoshi's fault, he shouldn't interfere someone else's problems.

An/Rean: He is just helping friend, nobody wants someone to hear their friends being insulted.

Fuuko/Crypto: Friends? Friends are useless, and everyone else here.

An/Rean: (slaps Fuuko's face) That is not true! They help us become strong, they are always with us when we are lonely and they comfort us when we are in deep sadness! What's wrong with you Fuuko-chan? If you think friends are useless, then you think I am useless!

Fuuko/Crypto: Tsch! (faces the other way) Leave me now, An.

An/Rean: No! I won't!

Fuuko/Crypto: Why?

An/Rean: Because I'm here to help you.

Fuuko/Crypto: _Help, huh? Why would someone help me?... I guess… Because… they're my friends…_ (looks at An) Thank you An.

An/Rean: Huh? (Confused)

Fuuko/Crypto: (looks at Maki) Maki!

Maki/Maquila: Y-Yes?

Fuuko/Crypto: (Bows) I'm sorry for insulting you.

Maki/Maquila: D-Don't worry about it. I'm glad that your already feeling well. (smiles)

Reina/Ulvida: I guess we should head back.

All the girls except Reina: Yeah

Few minutes later

In the Sun Garden

Nagumo: Hey Gazelle, what do you think those girls a taking so long talking with Crypto?

Suzuno: You know girls, they talk too much. Then once they are finish, they will immediately go shopping.

Nagumo: Oh I see… So, how do you know that? (Looks at Suzuno suspiciously)

Suzuno: Uhm… (Blushes) I-It is because… it happened last time.

Nagumo: So that's it (Holds Suzuno's chin) then… why do you look like you are blushing?

Suzuno: (blushes redder)

Nagumo: (smirks then kisses Suzuno on the lips)

Suzuno: (kisses back)

Reina/Ulvida: (open door and goes in along with the girls) Hey we're back… (looks at Nagumo and Suzuno) What just happened?

Satoshi/Metron: (sighed) They're doing it again! Atsuishi-kun, Natsuhiko-kun!

Atsuishi and Natsuhiko: Got it! (Pulls Nagumo and Suzuno away)

Fuuko/Crypto: Uhm…Satoshi?

Satoshi/Metron: F-Fuuko-san… W-What is it?

Fuuko/Crypto: (bows) I'm sorry.

Satoshi/Metron: It's alright. (smiles)

Atsuishi/Heat: Hey look at Suzuno-sama! He is totally red like a tomato (laughs)

Suzuno: (Blushes completely red) S-Shut up Atsuishi! _I-I can't believe that I started liking it!_

Nagumo: (sigh) You are really ruining my moment with Gazelle.

Suzuno: (still blushing completely red) E-E-Eh? What do you mean moment?

Nagumo: The one we just did Gazelle

Saginuma/Desarm: Be quiet! And let us just finish our work!

Hitomiko: (goes in to where Nagumo and the others are) That won't be necessary for Nagumo-kun.

Hiroto: Why is that Nee-san?

Hitomiko: Because Nagumo-kun is being adopted to a family that lived in Italy.

Everyone: (shouts) A-Adopted?

Nagumo: I don't want to get adopted!

Hitomiko: Sorry Nagumo-kun but it is already settled, you're moving in to Italy with your new parents.

Suzuno: B-But H-Hitomiko-san…

Nagumo: Alright then… time to pack up!

Suzuno: N-Nagumo? Are you serious?

Nagumo: Yeah, I'm fine with it.

Hitomiko: Well then, I'll leave all of you for a moment to talk to Nagumo-kun. (Leaves)

Suzuno: But… That means you are leaving all of us… (Faces down) You're leaving me as well...

Nagumo: Well I guess so. So, don't miss me too much! (smiles)

Reina/Ulvida: (smack Nagumo's head) Are you crazy? Why would you be happy at this time? Suzuno is feeling really down about this, and you act just normal!

Nagumo: Ouch!

Clara: How could you be so cold-hearted Nagumo-sama! (tears falling)

Shuuji/IQ: (holds Clara's shoulders) Don't cry Clara-chan.

Atsuishi/Heat: You really don't care about our feelings, so you might as well just leave! You shouldn't be liking a guy like him Suzuno! (looks at Suzuno) Suzuno?

Suzuno: (walks to his room)

Natsuhiko/Nepper: Suzuno?

Nagumo: Don't worry, I'll find a way to get back here. (goes in to his room)

In Suzuno's room

Suzuno: (lies on his bed then covers him with his blanket) _I can't believe that Nagumo will leave… _(tears falling)

In Nagumo's room

Nagumo: _Sorry if I hurt you Gazelle… I'll find a way to get back to you… I promise…_

In the living room

Ai/IC: Onii-san? Is Nagumo-sama really going to leave?

Shuuji/IQ: Sadly yes, Ai.

Ai/IC: Is he going to leave Suzuno-sama?

Shuuji/IQ: A-Ai! You shouldn't be talking like that!

Ai/IC: Fine.

Nagumo: (goes out of his room) I guess it's time for me to leave.

Hitomiko: Nagumo-kun, your new family is waiting for you outside.

Nagumo: Okay. (looks at everyone) Well everyone, I'm really going to miss you guys.

An/Rean: Wait Nagumo-sama, shouldn't you wait for Suzuno-sama to say goodbye?

Nagumo: Sorry, but can you just tell it for me.

An/Rean: A-Alright.

Nagumo: See you soon guys!

Suzuno: (goes out of his room) Wait Nagumo!

Nagumo: G-Gazelle…

Suzuno: (blushes) Nagumo… I'll really going to miss you… (kisses Nagumo in the lips)

Nagumo: (kisses back then breaks kiss) I'll always think about you Gazelle… (holds both hands of Suzuno) We'll see each other again…

Suzuno: (tears falling) N-Nagumo…

Nagumo: (wipes off Suzuno's tears) Goodbye Gazelle… (let's go of Suzuno's hands and goes outside)

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

**Endou: So sad and poor Suzuno! T^T**

**Kazemaru: (gives tissue) Don't worry Nagumo is going to be back, Endou.**

**Endou: Really?**

**Kazemaru: Didn't you read the last part Endou?**

**Endou: I was too sad to even read it.**

**Kazemaru: =.="**

**Endou: Can you hug me to stop this tears, Kazemaru?**

**Kazemaru: Eh? O/O No way!**

**Endou: (hugs Kazemaru tight)**

**Kazemaru: Let go Endou! O/O**

**(Hope you all like it!)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Nagumo and Suzuno's life"

In the airport

Nagumo's mom: Time for us to go now son.

Nagumo: (faces the other way) Tsch! Don't call me that!

Nagumo's mom: N-Nagumo…

Nagumo's dad: You'll be so excited to see your new home.

Nagumo: _Or not…_

Nagumo's dad: Alright! Time to say goodbye to Japan.

In the plane

Nagumo: _Even when we just left about an hour, I already missed Gazelle _(looks at the window) _What is he doing right now?_

?: (talks to the person) Hey isn't that Nagumo from the FFI Tournament?

Nagumo: Huh? (looks at the person) _Who is he? And why does he look a bit similar to Endou?_

?: It is Nagumo! (smiles at Nagumo) Hello! I'm Endou Kanon! Nice to meet you!

Nagumo: Yeah… W-Wait! Did you say your last name was Endou?

Kanon: Hai! I am the grandson of the great goalkeeper name Endou Mamoru!

Nagumo: Hold up! You're his grandson? B-But…he's…

Kanon: Well… I travelled in time and somehow I can't get back…

Nagumo: Why did you travel in the first place?

Kanon: I just want to see Hiji-chan, that's all! (smiles)

Nagumo: (sweat drops) Okay then… so why are you…

Kanon: (sleeping)

Nagumo: (sweat drops) I guess, I'll ask later.

In Sun Garden

Satoshi/Metron: (shouts) O-Oi Hana! Ai! There's no time for fooling around!

Ai/IC: (laughs) We have no chores for today so let's just have fun! (runs around)

Hana/Barra: (runs around also) Also father isn't around so we can mess up the room!

Satoshi/Metron: (sweat drops) B-But…

An/Rean: (Pats Satoshi's shoulder) Don't worry about it Satoshi-kun, they're still young and they haven't been playing ever since.

Satoshi/Metron: Y-Yeah… You might be right… (looks around) H-Hey, Where is Suzuno-sama?

Clara: He might be in his room… Should I go check?

Atsuishi/Heat: He's just thinking about Nagumo-sama. Soon he'll just get out of his room. Hopefully…

Reina/Ulvida: Or maybe… He might never come out of his room until Nagumo gets back.

Everyone except Reina, Ai and Hana: (sweat drops) Maybe…

Clara: I'm a bit worried… I'll go check on him, okay? (goes to Suzuno's room)

Fumiko/Keeve: Alright… (looks around) Hey, I think somebody is missing here.

An/Rean: You mean Nagumo-sama?

Fumiko/Keeve: No

An/Rean: Suzuno-sama?

Fumiko/Keeve: No

Reina/Ulvida: She meant Fuuko.

Fumiko/Keeve: Oh, that's right! Where is she?

Reina/Ulvida: (looks at Satoshi) Did you two have a fight again Satoshi?

Satoshi/Metron: (shouts) No way!

Shuuji/IQ: Hey! Hey! I read a book and found out something!

Everyone except Shuuji, Ai and Hana: (looks at Shuuji) What is it?

Shuuji/IQ: The book I just read says that "When a boy and a girl argues too much, it means that they are in love with each other"

Everyone except Ai and Hana: (looks at Satoshi suspicious)

Satoshi/Metron: (blushes) N-No way! That is SO NOT true!

Everyone except Ai and Hana: (looks again suspicious) Oh really?

Satoshi/Metron: (blushes and faces the other way) Yes!

Everyone except Ai and Hana: Then why are you turning red?

Satoshi/Metron: It is because of the weather! (blushes)

An/Rean: Just admit you like her Satoshi-kun! (smiles)

Satoshi/Metron: But I don't even like her! Just as a friend!

Honoka/Bonitona: If you say so… (chuckles)

Satoshi/Metron: (Sweat drops) _What is up with people today?_

In Suzuno's room

Clara: (knocks the door) Uhm… Suzuno-sama?

Suzuno: Huh? Clara? Come in.

Clara: (opens door) Why are you here? You should go outside with the others.

Suzuno: Well… uhm… I just a bit tired, I want to rest for now.

Clara: O-Okay… If you need anything, just tell me, okay?

Suzuno: (nods) Thanks Clara

Clara: You're welcome Suzuno-sama. (smiles then leaves Suzuno's room)

Suzuno: (lies down on the bed) _I shouldn't be just staying in here all the time… I'll try forgetting about Nagumo for now… but… somehow it is very hard for me… I hope you'll get back here… Nagumo…_

In the living room

(somebody knocks the door)

Midorikawa: Huh? Who might it be?

Hiroto: I'll go open the door… Uhm… (looks around and sweat drops) I hope it isn't Nee-san or any visitor… this place is a total mess.

Midorikawa: (sweat drops) Yeah…

Hiroto: (opens door) Huh? Who are you?

?: I'm Masato.. Gouenji Masato

Hiroto: G-Gouenji?

Midorikawa: (goes near to Hiroto) What's up Hiroto? (looks at the guy)

Masato: I'm Gouenji Masato, the grandson of Gouenji Shuuya.

Midorikawa: Eh? How could even be born early!

Masato: (sweat drops) Uh… I travelled in time with Endou Kanon.

Hiroto: E-Endou? (faints)

Midorikawa: O-Oi Hiroto!

Masato: Is Hiroto-san going to be alright?

Reina/Ulvida: He's just shocked

Hiroto: (wakes up) What just happened? (looks at Masato)

Reina/Ulvida: Hiroto! (hugs Hiroto)

Hiroto: (blushes) R-Reina-san?

Midorikawa: (Dark Aura and clenched his fist) _Get away from my Hiroto, Reina!_

Hiroto: (stood up) Anyway… What do you want?

Masato: I just need a place to stay for one night, I'm waiting for Kanon to arrive back here from Italy.'

Midorikawa: Did you just say Italy?

Masato: Yeah..

Hiroto: Isn't Nagumo-kun there too, Midorikawa-kun?

Midorikawa: Yeah… What is Kanon doing there?

Masato: Well… uhm… he said that he wanted to see something… I think he wants to meet Fideo-san.

Midorikawa and Hiroto: (sweat drops) That's all?

Masato: (sweat drops) Yeah I know… He really like meeting people that fought Mamoru-san's team…

Reina/Ulvida: Well… didn't you say you want to stay here for a night?

Masato: Yeah… so can I?

Reina/Ulvida: Sure…

Hiroto: But the living room is… (looks at the living room) messy?

Midorikawa: Not anymore…

Ai/IC: (smiles and chuckles) We did a great job cleaning Hana-san!... uh…Hana-san?

Hana/Barra: I'm….SO….tired (faints)

Shuuji/IQ: How could you two clean so… Wait! Are you the one who drank the two coffees I left in the dining table?

Ai/IC: Maybe...

Shuuji/IQ: (face palms) Ai… I don't know what to do with you…

Clara: Hey I'm back… (looks the living room) Wow, the room looks so clean!

Ai/IC: You can thank me later!

Reina/Ulvida: At least we won't need to worry about the room now… Okay, I'll lead you to your room Masato.

Masato: Okay!

In Italy

Nagumo: So this is Italy, huh? Not bad, I guess…

Nagumo's dad: Okay, our limo is waiting.

Nagumo: (sweat drops) _L-L-LIMO! Man, these people are filthy rich…_

Driver: We are waiting for you Master Nagumo.

Nagumo: _I think I'm starting to hate it already… _(goes in the limo)

Few minutes later

Driver: (opens the door) We're here

Nagumo: (goes out of Limo) (sweat drops) _What a big house… and _(looks around) _It's too clean… What a nightmare!_

?: H-Hello Nagumo-sama. (bows)

Nagumo's mom: Son…uhm... this is Gokuhi Tsutomu, he's your bodyguard. He used to be a bodyguard of the Prime Minister of Japan… but we bought him and he's now your bodyguard.

Nagumo: (left eye twitched) _B-Bought? Never thought we can buy people…_

Nagumo's mom: Oh yeah, I almost forgot… When we just adopted you, a friend of mine wanted to find a fiancé, and she wanted someone from a wealthy family, so now you have a fiancé (smiles)

Nagumo: (shouts) A-A-A-A FIANCE? That's it! I'm outta here!

Gokuhi: (grabs Nagumo) Sorry, but you can't leave.

Nagumo: (tries to get free) Let me go!

?: Hello my fiancé! (hugs Nagumo)

Nagumo: E-Eh? Who the heck are you?

?: I am Fujihara Ayame! (smiles) I'm so happy to see my future husband!

Nagumo: W-Wait a minute! I didn't want to have a fiancé!

Ayame: But you parents wants, and you should know that you always have to follow what your parents say.

Nagumo: They are not my parents!

Ayame: They are now.

Nagumo: I won't accept them as my parents.

Nagumo's mom: Now be quiet son, you shouldn't be talking like that to your fiancé.

Ayame: It's fine ma'am. He's just too excited. (giggles)

Nagumo: I already liked someone else, not you!

Nagumo's dad: Now you go march up to your room!

Nagumo: Fine! But the problem is… I don't even know where my room is!

Gokuhi: I'll be the one to escort you there Nagumo-sama. (goes to Nagumo's room)

Nagumo: Tsch… (follows Gokuhi)

Ayame: Wow, he really sure is in a grumpy mood. That makes him even cuter! (giggles) I'm really excited to have a family with him!

Nagumo's mom: I'm glad! (smiles)

Meanwhile, at the Sun Garden (in Suzuno's room)

Kurione/Rhionne: (opens the door) Suzuno-sama?

Suzuno: Huh? What is it Kurione?

Kurione/Rhionne: Well… Father called just a minute ago, and he said that you, Satoshi and I should be doing the errands today.

Suzuno: Alright.

Few minutes later

Suzuno: (goes out of his room) Okay, let's go.

Satoshi/Metron: What were you doing in the room anyway?

Suzuno: N-Nothing.

Suzuno, Satoshi and Kurione: (goes out of Sun Garden)

In the Streets

Suzuno: What are we going to do anyway?

Kurione/Rhionne: Well, Father said we should go to Raimon and go visit the chairman.

Suzuno: What are we going to do there?

Satoshi/Metron: Father said, Chairman is going give something.

Suzuno: Okay…

In Raimon

Suzuno: Well, we're here.

?: Huh? Hey Suzuno! Long time no see!

Suzuno: (looks around) Oh, Fubuki. Shouldn't you be in Hokkaido?

Fubuki: I transferred here, so what are you doing here?

Suzuno: We're here to retrieve something from the Chairman.

Fubuki: Oh, He's in the soccer clubhouse.

Suzuno: Okay, Thanks Fubuki.

In the Clubhouse

Chairman: (talks to the team) Okay, you all work hard okay?

The team: Yeah!

Chairman: (goes out of the clubhouse)

Suzuno: Hey, it's the chairman.

Satoshi: (goes near to the chairman) Uhm… Excuse me…

Chairman: Hmm? Oh! You must be here for what I'm going to give to your father, right?

Suzuno, Kurione and Satoshi: Yeah

Chairman: Come with me.

In the Chairman's office

Chairman: Well, I told your father that, after the detective and the securities have been investigating Mount Fuji for the Aliea Academy fiasco. They found something very shocking, and told me to give your father.

Suzuno: So, What is it?

Chairman: Don't be shocked, okay?

Suzuno, Kurione and Satoshi: Uhm…Okay

(somebody knocks and opens the door)

Chairman: Good timing Batora.

Suzuno, Kurione and Satoshi: (turns to the door and shouts) E-E-Eh! It's….It's….

Chairman: Well, these are what they found. It seems it is the miniature self of the top three Captains of Aliea Academy.

Suzuno: (looks closer to his mini-self)

Mini-self of Suzuno: (confused) Are you the big me?

Suzuno: Uh…

Mini-self of Suzuno: Hello! (smiles) Call me Mini-gazelle! Nice to meet'chu!

Satoshi/Metron: "Chu"?

Kurione/Rhionne: Oh my! (grabs and cuddles mini-gazelle) He's SO cute!

Mini-gazelle: Can't… breath…

Mini-self of Nagumo: Just call me mini-burn and you can call him mini-gran.

Suzuno: _N-Nagumo…_ (goes near to the wall and goes emo)

Mini-burn: Was it something I said?

Satoshi/Metron: _You still missed him, huh?_

Mini-gran: (pulls Satoshi's pants) Ne! Ne! Can you be my friend? (smiles)

Satoshi/Metron: (sweat drops) _I can't believe that he's mini-self is cute… I wonder what would Fuuko-san's mini-self would be?_ (snaps out from thinking and blushes) _I can't be thinking like that!_

Mini-gran: (confused) Huh?

Kurione/Rhionne: What are we supposed to do with them?

Chairman: Well, we were thinking of letting you all taking care of them.

Kurione/Rhionne: Okay! Just as long I'm taking care of Mini-gazelle!

Mini-gazelle: _I'm dead…_

Satoshi/Metron: Okay then… We'll be going now… (grabs Suzuno's arm) let's go Suzuno.

Chairman: Hope you'll take care of them well.

Satoshi/Metron: We will!

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

**Endou: Hey Hey Hey! Why is Fubuki making an appearance and I don't!**

**Kazemaru: Beats me...**

**Fubuki: Because she likes me better than you!**

**Endou: (trips anime style)**

**Kazemaru: Wow, never knew you would talk like that Fubuki.**

**Fubuki: Because... I'm not Shirou! I am Atsuya! (evil laugh)**

**Kazemaru: O...kay.. O_O"**

**Endou: (stands up) Wait!**

**Kazemaru: What is it Endou?**

**Endou: If chairman has a chance to find a Mini-kazemaru... Can I keep it?**

**Kazemaru: In your dreams...**

**Endou: How about you? If he found a mini me, would you keep it?**

**Kazemaru: (thinks) Nah... I'd prefer keeping mini-fubuki! **

**Fubuki: See? Even Kazemaru likes me! You are SO unwanted! (evil laughs)**

**Endou: Kazemaru...you're so bad T^T**

**Kazemaru: Then again...hmm... I decided I want mini-gouenji instead! **

**Fubuki: (trips anime style)**

**Kazemaru: Anyway... Poor Nagumo, he has to have a fiance.**

**Endou and Fubuki: He has a fiance? O.O**

**Kazemaru: YOU TWO DIDN'T READ THE STORY DIDN'T YOU?**

**Endou and Fubuki: We did! Only the last part.**

**Kazemaru: (face palms) Why am I stuck with these two?**

**Endou and Fubuki: (laughs)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Trouble for Suzuno"

In the Sun Garden

Hiroto: (shouts) Who the heck are these three?

Satoshi/Metron: They are miniature versions of you, Nagumo-sama and Suzuno-sama, of course.

Hiroto: (looks at his mini-self) _Do I really look that fat?_

Mini-gran: Hiroto-san? (confused)

Reina and Fumiko: (looks at mini-gran) Oh my gosh! You are just the CUTEST!

Mini-gran: Thank you Reina-san! Fumiko-san! (winks)

Reina and Fumiko: KYAAA!

Midorikawa: (dark aura)

Mini-gazelle: (pulls Suzuno's pants) Oi Suzuno-san!

Suzuno: (goes emo)

Mini-gazelle: (pulls again) Suzuno-san!

Suzuno: (goes emo again)

Mini-gazelle: (pulls harder) SUZUNO-SAN! (trips then cries) WAHHH!

Clara: (carries mini-gazelle) A-Are you alright mini-gazelle-sama?

Mini-gazelle: Suzuno-san is ignoring me! (continues crying)

Clara: Don't worry, he's just in a bad mood. How about I'll cook something for you.

Mini-gazelle: Yay! Thank'chu Clara-san! (smiles)

Clara: _Kawaii! _(smiles)

Natsuhiko/Nepper: Did you just hear that mini-gazelle said "chu"?

Hiromu/Diam: Yeah… I guess it just his way of talking cute.

Natsuhiko/Nepper: (sweat drops) You think that was cute?

Hiromu/Diam: Yeah! Don't you?

Natsuhiko/Nepper: Not a bit.

Satoshi/Metron: Why do you think girls are so obsessed about cute stuff?

Atsuishi/Heat: I don't know, try asking a girl.

Satoshi/Metron: No thanks.

An/Hasuike: You're so adorable!

Mini-burn: (sweat drops) I'm not adorable!

Ai/IC: Ehh… So that is the miniature of Nagumo-sama… he's so kawaii!

Mini-burn: I am not cute!

Hiroto: (grabs mini-gran) _Do I really look that serious?_

Mini-gran: (sweat drops) _Am I really that observant?_

Midorikawa: _Are those two just going to stare at each other?_

Hiroto: _Hmm… _(touches Mini-gran's cheeks)_ Is my cheeks really that soft?_

Mini-gran: _Am I really weird? _(sweat drops)

Fuuko/Crypto: _Those two are_ _disgusting…_

(phone rings)

Suzuno: (stops going emo) I-I'll get that… (picks up the phone) Hello?

?: Is that you Gazelle? It's me Burn.

Suzuno: N-N-NAGUMO? Y-Yeah, it's me.

An/Hasuike: Huh? Nagumo-sama?

Everyone: (goes near to Suzuno)

Nagumo: I have really missed you Gazelle, I have been always thinking about you.

Suzuno: M-Me too Nagumo. How are you there?

Nagumo: It feels like hell here. Every minute gets even worse than before.

Suzuno: That's terrible. What did your new parents do?

Nagumo: Well… first I just noticed they are filthy rich.

Suzuno: (sweat drops) And that's a bad thing?

Nagumo: Yes! Next, the house is completely clean!

Suzuno: (sweat drops again) And that a bad thing?

Nagumo: Yes again! And third I get a bodyguard!

Suzuno: (sweat drops again and again) Is that a…

Nagumo: Don't ask if it's a bad thing, because it is! Fourth is…

Suzuno: What is the fourth?

Nagumo: Uh… N-Nothing! T-That's all! _I shouldn't tell him that I have a fiancé._

Suzuno: Uhm… Okay… so… When are you going back?

Nagumo: Don't worry… Soon I'll go back there.

Suzuno: Promise?

Nagumo: Uh… Y-Yeah…

Suzuno: Okay then! I'll be waiting for you Nagumo!

Nagumo: Thank you Gazelle… Well anyway, I have to go now. Once they find me calling on the phone, they will cut the line for good.

Suzuno: Okay, bye Nagumo…

Nagumo: I love you Gazelle…

Suzuno: I love you too… (hangs up the phone)

Ai/IC: So how is Nagumo-sama doing?

Suzuno: He said it's terrible there.

Ai/IC: Really?

Shuuji/IQ: I bet his definition of terrible is, number one is clean environment, two rich people and three being forced about doing something.

Suzuno: You're right about the two, but the third one he didn't say anything about that.

Shuuji/IQ: Maybe he's hiding something.

Suzuno: Maybe…

Atsuishi/Heat: I'm so excited to see Nagumo-sama again! I hope he won't ever change!

Shuuji/IQ: Maybe we should let him change… Like having a clean room, and…uhh… not lazy… and proper hygiene…

Atsuishi/Heat: Okay, Maybe he should change only that.

Clara: When did he said he'll be coming back?

Suzuno: I don't know he said soon.

Atsuishi/Heat: I hope so…

In Italy

Ayame: (leans against the wall) _So this Suzuno-guy is the one you love… hmph… I'll make sure that you will forever be mine _(smirks)

Several minutes later

Driver: We have arrived Madam.

Nagumo's mom: (goes out)

Ayame: (run near to Nagumo's mom) Welcome back! (smiles)

Nagumo's mom: Hello Ayame! (smiles)

Ayame: Uhm… Can I talk to you for a moment?

Nagumo's mom: Of course

In the living room

Nagumo's mom: So what do you want to talk about?

Ayame: Well… I overheard Nagumo-kun talking on the phone, and it was his boyfriend talking to him.

Nagumo's mom: B-Boyfriend? Why would he be dating someone that has the same gender?

Ayame: I don't know… And I think he wants to take Nagumo-kun from me, I heard from the news that he is one of the Aliea Academy that we have heard about before, that tries to take over the world!

Nagumo's mom: Oh my! We should do something.

Ayame: If you don't mind, if I will handle this?

Nagumo's mom: Okay then…

In Ayame's house

Ayame: Listen up! I want you to go to Japan and get a certain someone name Suzuno, he stays in Sun Garden. Be sure that you Nagumo-kun won't see you!

Minion 1: Uhm… Ayame-sama?

Ayame: What is it?

Minion 1: What if this Suzuno won't listen to us or tries to escape?

Ayame: Hmph… Well then, you have to kill him then! Don't tell anybody that this was all planned by me!

Minions: Okay!

In Sun Garden

Mini-burn: Mini-gazelle! Stop pulling my hair!

Mini-gazelle: (laughs and pulls harder)

Clara: Stop pulling his… uhm… tulip-like hair?

Mini-burn: (red vein pops) My hair is not tulip-like!

Mini-gazelle: Mini-tulip-san! Mini-tulip-san! (laughs)

Clara: So kawaii mini-gazelle-sama!

Satoshi/Metron: (Claps hands) Okay! Time to stop fooling around!

Mini-gran: (pulls Satoshi's pants) Satoshi-san!

Satoshi/Metron: (looks down at mini-gran) huh? What?

Mini-gran: Can you hug me?

Satoshi/Metron: (sweat drops) Uh… No…

Hiroto: I didn't know that mini me likes Satoshi-kun, so… is that mean I like Satoshi-kun as well? (thinks)

Satoshi/Metron: W-Wha… Y-You're crazy!

Midorikawa: _I'll KILL you Satoshi!_

Satoshi/Metron: _I have a bad feeling that I am going to be killed by the person behind me. _(looks behind and shivers) _M-M-Midorikawa!_

Masato: Where did the chairman found it again?

Maki/Maquila: He said that the detective and the securities found them in Mount Fuji.

Masato: Oh…

Fuuko/Crypto: I'm going for a walk…

Honoka/Bonitona: (looks at Fuuko surprised) F-Fuuko! When did you came back?

Fuuko/Crypto: I didn't left at all, just now.

Honoka/Bonitona: (sweat drops) R-Really? I didn't see you…

Fuuko/Crypto: Hmph… Anyway, I'm going now (leaves)

Atsuishi/Heat: (sweat drops) _Man… It's getting a bit crowded around here… I should go for a walk as well._ (leaves)

Natsuhiko/Nepper: (looks at Atsuishi) _Is he going to go for a walk too? I should go too! _(leaves)

Saginuma/Desarm: This noise is giving me a head ache… I am going to my room. (goes to his room)

Hiroto: Wow (looks around) Plenty went for a walk and one went into his room, at least we have more space.

Midorikawa: Y-Yeah

(somebody knocks the door)

Kurione/Rhionne: I'll get it. (opens the door) Huh?

Reina/Ulvida: What's wrong? (looks at the person knocking) are you the police?

Minion 1: You can say that. We are here for a guy name Suzuno.

Satoshi/Metron: _What do they want with Suzuno-sama? I sense there's trouble… _(goes in front of Suzuno)

Clara: Did Suzuno-sama, do anything wrong?

Minion 2: Well…er… our…er..boss, wants to talk to him

Reina/Ulvida: What does your boss want with him?

Minion 2: It's none of your business.

Reina/Ulvida: (shouts) Then we won't let Suzuno go with you!

Minion 2: But it is very important for him to go and have a word with our…er… boss.

Suzuno: What do they…

Satoshi/Metron: Shh… Be quiet Suzuno-sama… I think it's best if you get out of here until they leave

Suzuno: B-But… What will happen to you and the others?

Satoshi/Metron: Don't worry about us... Now go... also when you got a chance to escape be sure to tell the detective… he might know anything about them..

Suzuno: (nods)

Shuuji/IQ: (talks to the minion) Now you, we won't allow over friend to be going with you, since you didn't give any reason why

Minion 1: _Tsch…_ _Hard headed brats…_

Ai/IC: (shouts) Can you just leave us now?

Shuuji/IQ: Ai, just be quiet.

Fumiko/Keeve: Well, how do we know that we can trust you?

Minion 2: We don't have much time for talking right now! (saw Suzuno trying to sneak out) Hey you!

Minion 6: Get him!

Satoshi/Metron: (blocks their way) I won't let you get Suzuno-sama!

Minion 2: Can we just take all of them?

Minion 3: But what would boss think?

Minion 2: Beats me…

Clara: W-What should we do?

Reina/Ulvida: We have to fight them!

Satoshi/Metron: No! We'll get into more trouble if we did!

Minion 5: Very smart of you, now let us past.

Satoshi/Metron: You have to deal with me if you want to get past here.

Minion 1: Hmph… Annoying little brat… Let's just kill them.

Satoshi/Metron: (shouts) A-Are you crazy?

Minion 2: (grabs his gun and gets ready to aim) Hmm… Who should we aim first?

Minion 4: How about the annoying purple haired brat?

Satoshi/Metron: Tsch! (clenched his teeth)

?: **METEOR SHOWER**

Satoshi/Metron: Huh? Atsuishi-kun, Fuuko-san and Natsuhiko-kun! Great timing!

Atsuishi/Heat: (places hand on his head) You should really thank Fuuko! (chuckles) She said that she sense danger in here, so we immediately went back here.

Fuuko/Crypto: Hmph… (smirks) I didn't know that Satoshi would lose in a fight.

Satoshi/Metron: Grr… I never lose Fuuko-san!

Fuuko/Crypto: Prove it!

Satoshi/Metron: Fine! Minna! Time to fight!

Everyone except Satoshi: Yeah!

Mini-burn: I'm so itching for a fight!

Clara: **FROZEN STEAL** (minion 1 gets hit)

Fuuko/Crypto: **METEOR SHOWER** (minion 2 gets hit)

Several minutes later

Satoshi/Metron: (wipes off sweat) That finishes them, I guess.

Clara: Look at Mini-burn, he looks tired…

Mini-burn: (fainted)

Clara: Hey! You alright? (Pokes mini-burn's head)

Atsuishi/Heat: So where is Suzuno-sama?

Satoshi/Metron: I told him to escape, we should go look for him. (looks at the girls) You girls, should better stay.

An/Rean: But we want to help!

Satoshi/Metron: Don't worry, we'll handle everything, right guys?

All the boys except Satoshi: Yeah!

Maki/Maquila: Well then, be careful.

Atsuishi/Heat: No need to worry! Now let's head off!

Satoshi/Metron: (nods) Oh yeah, be sure to clean the house while we're gone.

Reina/Ulvida: (looks at the house) Or you mean, build the house. (sweat drops)

Clara: Uhm… What are we going to do with the miniatures?

Satoshi/Metron: Take care of them.

Clara: But we can't do both of…

All the boys: (runs off)

Reina/Ulvida: (red vein pops) Boys (sighs)

Clara: Well then let's get working, I guess.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

**Kanon: What is going to happen to Suzuno-san?**

**Masato: I don't kno-**

**Kanon and Masato: (points at each other) Hey! Why are you here?**

**Kazemaru: =_="**

**Fideo: So, Kazemaru... How does it feel, when Mamoru isn't around?**

**Kazemaru: Don't know... Why you ask?**

**Fideo: I just thought that you might miss him or something.**

**Kazemaru: Nah... I don't miss him, he's annoying.**

**Endou: So bad Kazemaru! T^T**

**Kazemaru: =_="**

**Kanon: Hey Hiji-chan! (hugs Endou)**

**Endou: Hello Kanon! (hugs back)**

**Kazemaru: They are really alike... =_="**

**Toramaru: You can say that again!**

**Kazemaru: O.O How did you get here?**

**Toramaru: Beats me...**

**Kazemaru: Can we just end this!**

**(HOPE YOU LIKE IT! PLEASE REVIEW! :D )**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Minions vs. the boys"

On the street (Suzuno)

Suzuno: (leans behind a tree and panting) why were they looking for me?

Minion 7: (shouts) Search him before Ayame-sama gets impatient!

Suzuno: Huh? (Looks at the minions) _Ayame-sama? I should tell this to the detective._ (Sneaks away from the minions)

(All the guys)

Satoshi/Metron: Where could Suzuno-sama be?

Atsuishi/Heat: (shrugs) Beats me… But he could've gone far.

Shuuji/IQ: By my calculations, we have been fighting those goons about an hour, thus Suzuno-sama have already gone about 1 kilometer by now, which (continuing explaining scientifically)…

All the boys except Shuuji: (sweat drops) Huh? O.O

Few minutes later

All the boys except Shuuji: (Sat on the ground and Yawns)

Shuuji: (continues explaining)…and that's why there is a possibility that…

Atsuishi/Heat: (red vein pops and shouts) ALRIGHT! WE GET IT ALREADY!

All the boys except Atsuishi and Shuuji: (Sleeping) zzzzzzzz….

Satoshi/Metron: (talking while sleeping) Fuuko-san…

Midorikawa: (same as the two) Get… away…. From Hiroto…

Natsuhiko/Nepper: (same as Satoshi) Atsuishi… I love you…. Do you want to…

Atsuishi/Heat: (blushes) E-Eh? That's it! Bed time is over! (clears throat then shouts) WAKE UP!

All the boys except Atsuishi and Shuuji: (wakes up) WAH!

Satoshi/Metron: (places his hand on his head) Ugh… Is class already over?

Hiroto: (yawn and looks around) We're not in class Satoshi-kun… (stretches arms)

Atsuishi/Heat: (smacks Natsuhiko on the head and red vein pops) THAT IS FOR BEING SO DIRTY MINDED!

Natsuhiko/Nepper: Ow… (touches head and sweat drops) But I didn't said it completely yet!

Atsuishi/Heat: I knew it! You are trying to say such dirty things after all!

Natshuko/Nepper: (blushes) Uh… Wait Atsuishi!

Atsuishi/Heat: (blushes) Hmph! (walks away)

Midorikawa: (gasped) For all that explaining and calculating, Suzuno have already gone far!

Atsuishi/Heat: (shouts) You just wasted 30 minutes brainiac!

Midorikawa and Hiroto: He did?

All the boys except Hiroto, Midorikawa and Atsuishi: He did?

Shuuji/IQ: It isn't 30 minutes, its 30 minutes and 43 seconds.

Atsuishi/Heat: (shouts) THAT DOESN'T COUNT!

Shuuji/IQ: Alright! Alright! Let's just go find him!

(Suzuno… night time)

Suzuno: (looks around) Where am I now?

?: Hey! He's over there!

Suzuno: Uh oh! (runs away)

Minion 8: Don't let him get away guys!

All the other minions: Yeah!

Suzuno: (keep running) _This is bad… Got to find a way to lose them…_(stops and gasped)

Minion 9 and 10: (shows up in front of Suzuno) You have nowhere else to run. Now come with us!

Suzuno: Tsch! (clenched his fist)

All the boys: (shouts) Suzuno-sama!

Suzuno: Minna!

Atsuishi/Heat: (smiles) See, I was right! Next time don't protest me Shuuji! (laughs)

Shuuji/IQ: (goes emo)

Hiroto: Uh… Now is not the time to be talking about it, okay?

Atsuishi/Heat: Oh yeah!

Satoshi/Metron: Leave Suzuno-sama alone!

Minion 9: I heard that you'll be heading this way, so we came prepared.

(helicopter passes by then more minions going down)

All the boys: (gasped)

Shuuji/IQ: We can't fight them Satoshi, we're out numbered!

Satoshi/Metron: Yeah… but we can't let them get Suzuno-sama!

Atsuishi/Heat: You're right! We'll protect him no matter what!

Suzuno: Minna…

Other minions: So these are the brats that you've been talking about.

Minion 9: Yeah, now do your job!

Other minions: Okay! (surrounds the boys)

Atsuishi/Heat: Let's just fight them!

Suzuno: (shouts) Stop!

All the boys except Suzuno: (looks at Suzuno) Huh?

Suzuno: Fine, I'll go…

Atsuishi/Heat: Are you crazy? They'll might to something to you!

Suzuno: I'm okay with it, I don't want to see my friends get hurt because of me.

Minion 6: Great decision! (evil smile)

Satoshi/Metron: I won't let you go! I'm your friend and I will to anything to save my friend!

Suzuno: Satoshi… Thank you… But that is also what I am doing, to save my friends. (goes near to the minions)

All the boys: Suzuno-sama!

Other minions: (surrounds them except Suzuno)

Satoshi/Metron: Suzuno-sama!

Minion 7: Shut up! (aims gun to Satoshi)

Satoshi/Metron: Suzuno-sama…

(the other minions left with Suzuno in the helicopter)

Minion 9: Now… What we'll do with you?

Atsuishi/Heat: (shouts) Why are you goons still here?

Minion 8: We're here to make a deal with you brats.

Masato: What deal?

Minion 8: You won't tell us to the police or else your friend dies!

Atsuishi/Heat: (gasped) You can't!

Minion 7: (evil laugh) Now choose wisely.

(the minions left)

Satoshi/Metron: (kneels down then punches the ground) What can we do now? (shuts his eyes)

Atsuishi/Heat: (also kneels and holds Satoshi's shoulder) Don't worry Satoshi, we'll find a way to get Suzuno-sama back, you'll see.

Hiroto: But now, we should head back to the house. Nee-san must be there by now.

Midorikawa: Yeah, you're right. Let's go Satoshi.

Satoshi/Metron: (looks at the guys) O-Okay.

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Endou: What will happen to Nagumo?**

**Kazemaru: (red vein pops) IT SUZUNO! NOT NAGUMO!**

**Endou: Really?**

**Kazemaru: Yes!**

**Endou: Are you sure? **

**Kazemaru: Yes!**

**Endou: 100%?**

**Kazemaru: (Red vein pops) FOR THE LAST TIME YES!**

**Fideo: (blinked and then chuckles) They seem to really like each other!**

**Gianluca: You think so? **

**Fideo: Yeah!**

**Ayame: Of course not! (evil laugh) **

**Everyone except Ayame: (shouts) HOW THE HECK DID YOU GET HERE?**

**Ayame: I just came by to the neighbourhood and…**

**Everyone except Ayame: (shouts) WHO CARES? JUST GET OUT!**

**Ayame: Well you asked how, so I answered… DUH!**

**Kazemaru: She has a point there…**

**Endou: Where? (looks around at Ayame) I don't see a point!**

**Kazemaru: (face palm) BAKA!**

**Endou: (goes emo) Kazemaru you're so bad… T^T**

**Ayame: (evil laugh) By the way, all of you here are invited on my wedding with Nagumo-kun! Well see ya'! And I do not want to be ya' Endou! **

**Endou: (goes emo) Ayame is so evil… T^T**

**Kazemaru: Are you going to her wedding?**

**Gianluca: Yeah! I just want to crash their wedding that's all! :))**

**Kazemaru: (sweat drops) You want to do what? O.O **

**Fideo: Yeah! Me too!**

**Gianluca and Fideo: Let's go! Bye!**

(THAT's IT FOR CHAPTER 7! PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS ON THE NEXT CHAPTER! WELL HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND THANKS FOR READING!)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Invitation of Ayame and Nagumo's wedding"

In Italy

Orpheus Training Grounds

Fideo: Alright we'll end our practice now!

Team: Okay!

Fideo: (Saw a Kanon hiding in a tree) Hey you! What are you doing there?

Kanon: Uh… Etto… I was… uhm…

Fideo: Hmm? (Walk closer) Who are you?

Kanon: I-I'm E-Endou Kanon, (bows) I'm sorry for watching your practice!

Fideo: Endou, huh? Are you related to Endou Mamoru?

Kanon: Hai! He's my grandfather!

Fideo: (shouts) E-EH? Y-You're grandfather!

Kanon: I came from the future, I timed travelled her with Gouenji Masato!

Fideo: G-Gouenji? _What just happened in this world that I live in? _(sweat drops)

Gianluca: Oi Fideo! What are you doing there? And who's with you?

Fideo: Uh… He's just a friend!

Gianluca: Well, We have to go to the Coach, he has an announcement!

Fideo: Really? I'll be right there in a sec! (looks at Kanon) Well then, Why did you go in time…uh… Kanon?

Kanon: I just wanted to meet the different teams that Hiji-chan's team fought! *smiles*

Fideo: (sweat drops) Uh… S-Souka… Well… I… uh… Have to go now

Kanon: Hai! It's nice to meet you in person Fideo-san!

Fideo: Same here Kanon. Ja na! (leaves)

With the Orpheus team

Coach: Okay now, I called you here because, we all got invited into some…hmm… (looks at the invitation) Wedding… of Nagumo and Ayame.

Fideo: Nagumo? (thinks) EH? Y-YOU MEAN NAGUMO HARUYA?

Coach: (looks again) Hmm… Yeah… That's him.

Fideo: _WHAT HAPPENED TO THIS WORLD THAT I LIVE IN?_ (faints)

Marco: F-Fideo!

Gianluca: Oi Fideo! You okay?

Marco: Anybody knows the mouth-to-mouth resuscitation?

Orpheus team except Marco: (steps back)

Gianluca: (red vein pops) ARE YOU CRAZY?

Marco: Maybe…

Gianluca: Then you do it!

Marco: Okay!

Orpheus team except Marco: _Idiot…_

Marco: (preparing mouth-to-mouth resuscitation)

Gianluca: (shoves to Marco's face) Okay stop!

Marco: Why? What's wrong?

Gianluca: Y-You don't need to do stupid things like that.

Marco: Hmm? Wait a minute… Is the cool Gianluca JEALOUS? (looks suspicious)

Gianluca: (blushes) W-WHAT? Y-YOUR REALLY CRAZY! I AM NOT, AND I REPEAT, NOT JEALOUS! (crossed his arms and looks away)

Marco: Yeah whatever! (chuckles)

Fideo: (wakes up) What is all the noise? (yawns)

Marco: Fideo! (hugs Fideo)

Gianluca: E-EH? M-MARCO!

Fideo: What just happened?

Coach: (gives invitation to Fideo)

Fideo: (looks at the invitation) N-NAGUMO IS GOING TO GET MARRIED?

Gianluca: (Dark Aura) DON'T EVER FAINT!

Fideo: O-Okay… _Gianluca is scary.._

Angelo: So, should we go or not?

Fideo: I think we should, we got invited so we should go!

Gianluca: Hey let's bring grenades there!

Orpheus team except Gianluca: G-GRENADES?

Gianluca: Yeah! I always crash weddings by bringing grenades!

Orpheus team except Gianluca and Fideo: _NOTE TO SELF… Don't ever invite Gianluca to wedding in the future…_

Fideo: Okay! Let's bring grenades!

Angelo: NOT YOU TOO FIDEO!

Fideo: Why not? Just in case some Assassins or something will barge in the wedding we can use those to fight them!

Coach: (sweat drops) _I'll remember bringing those two to the mental hospital, also with Marco…_

In Tokyo

In the soccer clubhouse

Endou: W-WHO'S WEDDING?

Coach: Wedding of Nagumo and Ayame

Kazemaru: Isn't Nagumo too young to be getting married?

Coach: Yes… Yes he is…

Endou: WE should get married too Kazemaru!

Kazemaru: In your dreams (walks out)

Endou: I have been always dreaming about it!

Kazemaru: Say it yourself Endou!

Endou: Kazemaru… T^T

Gouenji: _Idiotic Endou…_

Tachimukai: We should go!

Kogure: Oh great… And then the girls will be those flower girls and you will be the best man… Ushishishi…

Haruna: I wanted to become a flower girl! *smiles*

Kogure: *trips anime style*

Aki: Yeah!

Natsumi: Well I don't…

Tachimukai: Kogure-san will be the ring-bearer! Ushishishi…

Kogure: Hey! That's my laugh!

Fubuki: Ne… I thought that Nagumo-kun has a boyfriend… was it… Hiroto-kun?

Kageto: It's Suzuno not Hiroto, Fubuki.

Fubuki: Was it? I forgot.

Coach: Anyway, who will be going to the wedding?

Endou: Me!

Raimon team except Endou: YOU?

Endou: Yeah, me!

Tachimukai: If Endou-san is going then I'm going!

Endou: Great!

Gouenji: I'm not going… Shadow, let's have a contest… Fire Tornado vs. Dark Tornado.

Kageto: Hmph… You're on!

Gouenji and Kageto: (pulls Tachimukai) We need you with this Tachimukai.

Tachimukai: EH? Why me?

Gouenji and Kageto: We need a goalkeeper!

Tachimukai: Fine.

Tsunami: O-Oi! Wait up!

Toramaru: If Gouenji-san is not going then I'm not going...

Tobitaka: And if Toramaru is going then I'm not going… (combs hair)

Kazemaru: If Endou's there, then I'm NOT going!

Endou: (goes emo and sobs)

Coach: Okay… So which means nobody is going?

Fubuki: I guess so…

Coach: Well then… too bad, I always knew that teens are still not mature enough to go in to the wedding… and also…

Handa: W-WAIT A MINUTE! ARE YOU SAYING THAT WE ARE STILL ACT LIKE KIDS? IS THAT IT?

Coach: *shrugs* You can say that…

Kidou: (pulls the guys who left back in the clubhouse) Let's prove to coach that we are matured!

Raimon Team: Yeah!

Coach: *laughs* I fooled you all! Have you ever heard of reverse psychology? *continues laughing*

Raimon Team: H-HE TRICKED US!

Matsuno: Let's not g…

Coach: If you change your mind of going then I have to band you all to the next FFI Tournament.

Endou: Don't you dare!

Coach: Make me!

Gouenji: (sigh) Let's just go to that stupid wedding.

Fubuki: And if we get bored there we'll bring a bazooka and tear down the wedding!

Raimon team except Fubuki: WHAT HAPPENED TO THE INNOCENT FUBUKI?

Fubuki: The old Fubuki is no longer exist, and it all started when Gouenji and I…

Gouenji: (covers Fubuki's mouth)

Kageto: You two did what?

Gouenji: N-Nothing!

Endou: Coach, Where was it again?

Coach: In Italy (pronounced itly)

Raimon team: Where?

Coach: In Italy (same pronunciation)

Raimon team: Where?

Coach: In I-T-A-L-Y!

Raimon team: Oh…

Coach: (face palms)

Touko: I'll tell Papa to get us there using our private plane

Raimon team except Touko: _Rich…_ (looks at her jealous)

In Italy

A Secret Dungeon

Suzuno: (blind-folded) W-Where are you taking me?

Minion 6: Just be quiet!

Suzuno: I won't!

Minion 8: (sigh) Can we just kill him, so that he'll stay quiet?

Minion 7: Aya…ehem…the boss will get angry…she wants to see him first before killing him.

Minion 8: I see… Why does she want with him anyway?

Minion 7: Hmm… Something about her and her fiancé, I'll explain it later.

Suzuno: _Fiancé?_

Minion 6: (pushes in Suzuno to a room) You stay here! The boss wants to see you personally later!

Suzuno: Like I have a choice!

Minion 7: (closes door and locks it)

Minion 8: So, what does she want with him again?

Minion 7: She said that her fiancé have a boyfriend, which is that guy, and she wants to keep her fiancé all to herself… (continues)

Minion 8: Oh Okay… Ayame-sama will be pleased by our great work, she might even promote us!

Minion 7: That'll be great!

Minions: (leaves the dungeon)

Suzuno: Her fiancé? Could it be Nagumo?

In Nagumo's house

Nagumo's mom: Go to bed now Son! Tomorrow we'll be going to the tailor for your tuxedo.

Nagumo: Tuxedo? What for? (drinking water)

Nagumo's mom: For your wedding of course!

Nagumo: (spits out water) W-WHAT? W-WEDDING?

Nagumo's mom: Yes, we've already given invitations, also those famous team of Japan.

Nagumo: Oi! LISTEN UP! I STILL HAVE DREAMS TO CARRY ON! AND GETTING MARRIED MEAN IT IS GETTING IN THE WAY OF MY DREAMS!

Nagumo's mom: If that dreams include your boyfriend, then it's better that way. Now go to sleep! (closes door)

Nagumo: Tsch! I am not getting married to that crazy girl! _My only love is Gazelle, and Gazelle only!_

In Sun Garden

An/Rean: You're back!

Atsuishi/Heat: Sorry we're late.

Hana/Barra: So where is Suzuno-sama?

Natsuhiko/Nepper: He was taken by them…

Mini-gazelle: The bigger me is taken by those big, meanie, bullies?

Shuuji/IQ: Yeah… But we'll find a way to get them back.

Atsuishi/Heat: The problem is… where are their hideout?

Masato: Let's think about it… Why do they want Suzuno-san? It must be something to do with Nagumo-san or something.

Atsuishi/Heat: Nagumo-sama? Maybe you're right, but just to be sure, let's call him.

Midorikawa: Do you have any idea what is the number?

Atsuishi/Heat: Uhh… No…

Hiroto: Hey Midorikawa-kun, Endou-kun just texted me… He said there is going to be a wedding in Italy and the Raimon team are invited.

Midorikawa: There is no time for that Hiroto!

Hiroto: But…

Midorikawa: No buts! Our friend is in danger and you're focused on what Captain texted? Shame on you!

Hiroto: BUT IT IS A WEDDING OF NAGUMO AND SOME GIRL NAME AYAME!

Everyone except Hiroto: (shouts) N-NAGUMO-SAMA IS GETTING MARRIED?

Hiroto: It seems so, to a girl name Fujihara Ayame.

Masato: Now it make sense now!

Ai/IC: What do you mean Masato-san?

Masato: There is a possibility that the girl Ayame, must have known about Nagumo-san and Suzuno-san dating, and she might be planning of getting rid of Suzuno-san in order to make him her's.

Shuuji/IQ: I guess that makes sense…

Masato: And then another is Nagumo-san's parents, they might not want to have their son to be dating a boy I guess.

Satoshi/Metron: I think I get the picture, so are you saying that the mastermind behind this is either the Ayame girl or his new parents?

Masato: Exactly!

Hiroto: Wow, you figured it out just by that invitation thing, you're smarter than Kidou-kun!

Masato: Well, thanks for the compliment.

Satoshi/Metron: Well, that means, Suzuno-sama is in Italy right now. We should go there.

Atsuishi/Heat: Yeah, Let's save Suzuno-sama…

Shuuji/IQ: But now I'm confused…

Atsuishi/Heat: Why?

Shuuji/IQ: Why would Nagumo-sama be marrying that girl? I thought he loved Suzuno-sama?

Ai/IC: When we get there, Let's punch him in the face!

Shuuji/IQ: A-AI! DON'T BE VIOLENT!

Ai/IC: But he just betrayed Suzuno-sama!

Shuuji/IQ: Yeah, you're right about that. Okay, hit 'em hard, okay?

Ai/IC: I've been waiting for this! (rubs her hands)

Clara: (sweat drops)

Mini-gazelle: Can we go too?

Kurione/Rhionne: I think we should, nobody is taking care of them.

Atsuishi/Heat: (sigh) Fine, but don't get in the way, okay?

Mini-burn: Piece of cake! Speaking of cake, do we have any? I'm starving!

Satoshi/Metron: Clara…

Clara: Okay, Follow me Mini-burn-sama!

Mini-burn: Okay!

Mini-gazelle: I wanna follow mini-tulip-san! Mini-tulip-san!

Mini-gran: (pulls Satoshi's pants) Satoshi-kun! Satoshi-kun! I want you to go too!

Satoshi/Metron: No thanks.

Mini-Gran: Please (puppy dog eyes)

Satoshi/Metron: (face palms) Fine…

Mini-gran: Yay! I love Satoshi-kun! I love Satoshi-kun!

Satoshi/Metron: Uh… O…kay…

Midorikawa: (Looks at Satoshi with dark aura and holding an axe) _I'll kill you Satoshi!_

Satoshi/Metron: _I'm going to be dead…_

Fuuko/Crypto: it seems that you're obsessed of Hiroto-sama, Midorikawa.

Midorikawa: I AM NOT OB-

Fuuko/Crypto: Are you shouting at me?

Midorikawa: (flinched) Uh… No! Not at all!

Fuuko/Crypto: Good.

Midorikawa: (sigh) I wonder why Satoshi likes Fuuko?

Fuuko/Crypto: What?

Midorikawa: Uh… Nothing!

Fuuko/Crypto: Hmph…

Atsuishi/Heat: Hiroto-sama, When did Endou said the wedding will start?

Hiroto: Saturday, which means there are only two days left.

Atsuishi/Heat: How are we going to go to Italy if we don't have a plane or jet?

Hiroto: I'll ask Touko-san for you all to ride with us as well.

Atsuishi/Heat: Great! Thanks!

Hiroto: No problem!

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Endou: Kazemaru? Do you love me?**

**Kazemaru: Nope…**

**Endou: So who do you love then?**

**Kazemaru: Hmm… Well, I love… Kabeyama xD (laughs)**

**Endou: (jaw went down) I AM BEATEN TO A FAT GUY? T^T**

**Kazemaru: Yeah… I guess you're right**

**Gianluca: Hey! What are you guys planning on the wedding of Nagumo and Ayame?**

**Endou: Fubuki said that we should bring a Bazooka!**

**Gianluca: Great idea! I'll be bringing grenades there! (evil laugh)**

**Kazemaru: That is worse than Fubuki's idea :O**

**Gianluca: Anyway… I need to go, Coach is bringing me, Fideo and Marco to some kind of mental hospital. Ja na! (leaves)**

**Kazemaru: They must have gone nuts since going to the mental hospital.**

**Endou: Oh yeah, speaking of that Coach told me to go too! Ja na Kazemaru! (kisses Kazemaru on the cheeks)**

**Kazemaru: O/O (Red vein pops) E-E-E-ENDOOOOOUU! (punches Endou on the faces and sends him flying) **

(FINISH AT CHAPTER 8 :)) PLEASE REVIEW! HOPE THAT YOU ALL LIKE IT!)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Just a day for the big wedding"

In Italy

Nagumo's House

Ayame: Wake up Nagumo-kun! (pushes Nagumo back and forth)

Nagumo: Huh? (opens eyes) Ayame? (eyes widened) WAH! W-WHY ARE YOU HERE?

Ayame: Good morning! Have you slept well?

Nagumo: Not a bit.

Ayame: Your just excited for our wedding aren't you? That's why you haven't slept well! (giggles)

Nagumo: _Ugh… I thought it was just a dream…_ Oi! How long have you been here?

Ayame: Oh… Just about an hour… (smiles)

Nagumo: E-EH? W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE FOR AN HOUR?

Ayame: Nothing! (giggles)

Nagumo: (glares at Ayame)

Ayame: Anyway, you have to get changed up! You still need to go to the tailor!

Nagumo: Tsch! Don't tell me what to do! (looks away)

Ayame: Alright! Alright! Well, I'll be waiting outside! (leaves)

Nagumo: _Can't believe it… Hmm… Oh yeah, I just remembered something…_ _Fujihara Ayame… Why does she have a Japanese name? Weird…_

In Sun Garden

Ai/IC: Onii-san!

Shuuji/IQ: (stops reading book and looks at Ai) Hmm… Nani?

Ai/IC: What are you reading?

Shuuji/IQ: It's nothing, I'm just reading about some different histories of all around the world.

Ai/IC: Wow! Can I see?

Shuuji/IQ: Sorry but no.

Ai/IC: Why? (pouts)

Shuuji/I Q: I don't want you to be like me, that's why.

Ai/IC: (tilts head and confused look) Huh?

Mini-gazelle: Mini-tulip-san! Where are chu? (looks around)

Mini-burn: (hides behind the shelf **(A/N: Can he even fit in there? O.O)**) _He is not touching my hair again!_

Mini-gran: (pulls Satoshi's pants) Satoshi-kun!

Satoshi/Metron: Hmm? (looks at mini-gran) You again?

Mini-gran: Let's go for a walk!

Satoshi/Metron: Not now mini-gran-sama, I'm still busy.

Mini-gran: (puppy dog eyes) Please?

Satoshi/Metron: Uhm…

Mini-gran: (again with the puppy dog eyes) Pretty please?

Reina/Ulvida: Just do what he says! He's too adorable to be rejected! (squeals)

Satoshi/Metron: (sweat dropped)

Mini-gran: If you don't want I will cry (sniffle) Wah! (starts crying)

Satoshi/Metron: O-Oi! (carries mini-gran) Come on don't cry! (sigh) _Didn't know Hiroto-sama was so demanding… _

Mini-gran: (continues crying so loud)

Clara and Hiroto: (goes near to Satoshi and Reina) What happened?

Reina/Ulvida: Ask the rejecting Satoshi.

Clara and Hiroto: (looks at Satoshi) Rejecting?

Satoshi/Metron: Uh… He asked me to go for a walk with him so…

Hiroto: Come on Satoshi-kun, just go. You know me I'm a demanding person.

Satoshi/Metron: Y-You are?

Clara and Reina: You are?

Hiroto: Didn't you know?

Satoshi, Clara and Reina: (Shook head)

Hiroto: Don't you remember last year I acted like I'm the king, I always ordered you all around! (laughs)

Satoshi/Metron: Oh yeah… You ordered me to kidnap Midorikawa for no reason.

Clara: And you ordered me to let Midorikawa-san to order me around like I'm his servant.

Reina/Ulvida: And then you ordered me to steal Hitomiko-san's prom dress to let Midorikawa…

Hiroto: (shouts) Okay stop with those embarrassing moments! I was young back then!

Satoshi/Metron: It was last year!

Hiroto: Really?

Satoshi/Metron: You told us!

Hiroto: (turns back) I don't remember anything! Well if you excuse me I have work to do! (leaves them)

Reina/Ulvida: He's just trying to escape us from asking questions.

Satoshi/Metron: Yeah.

Mini-gran: (crying louder)

Clara: Oops! We totally forgot about Mini-gran-sama!

Satoshi/Metron: Oh yeah! (goes near to Midorikawa) Oi Midorikawa!

Midorikawa: Hmm?

Satoshi/Metron: (gives Mini-gran to Midorikawa) You take care of him, okay? Okay! (goes to the backyard)

Midorikawa: E-Eh?

Mini-gran: (cries so loud)

Midorikawa: Ugh… I think I'm going to be deaf!

An/Rean: Anou… Where is Saginuma-kun?

Hana/Bara: He's in his room, I think he got a fever.

An/Rean: Oh… No one's taking care of him?

Hana/Bara: Maki-san is there.

Natsuhiko/Nepper: Uhm… Atsuishi?

Atsuishi/Heat: (looks away from Natsuhiko) Don't talk to me!

Natsuhiko/Nepper: (goes to a corner) He hates me… (sobs)

Masato: (goes to Natsuhiko and holds his shoulder) Don't worry bout it, Atsuishi-san is just in a grumpy mood right now.

Natsuhiko/Nepper: Yeah, to me. (sobs)

Atsuishi/Heat: Hey Masato.

Masato: (looks at Atsuishi) Nani?

Atsuishi/Heat: I thought you're just staying here for one night? You've already been here like about 3 days, I'm not saying that I don't like you here but just wondering.

Masato: Oh yeah, time really is fast… I'm still waiting for Kanon, he haven't contacted me yet, and I think I should come with you guys so I might be able to see Kanon.

Atsuishi/Heat: Oh souka…

In the secret dungeon

Minion 7: (opens door to where Suzuno is) He's here Ayame-sama…

Ayame: (goes in) So he's Suzuno? Hmph… For me he doesn't look that attractive, why would my husband be liking someone like him!

Suzuno: (still blindfolded and both hands and feet tied with a rope) Y-Your Ayame? (shouts) Who is this husband of yours?

Ayame: (smirks) Well, none other than your ex-boyfriend, Nagumo-kun!

Suzuno: (gasp) N-Nagumo? (shouts) YOU LIER!

Ayame: I wouldn't lie Suzuno (laughs) Anyway, Nagumo-kun is waiting for me now… Starting tomorrow, Nagumo-kun and I will live together forever (evil laugh and leaves)

Minion 7: (closes door)

Suzuno: (Face to the ground) W-Why Nagumo? (tears falling down)

(Hours later)

Outside Ayame's house…

Kanon: Hmm… Why would someone give me this invitation? (looks at the invitation) They don't even know me and I'm suddenly invited… (looks at the house) Where am I anyway? How did I get here? I really don't have sense of direction. (sigh)

(Kanon hears a voice)

Kanon: Hmm? Who might that be? (goes near to the house then saw people going out of the house to their car) Where is that voice coming from? (looks around)

(Hears again voice more likely talking to someone)

Kanon: I can hear voices at the back… or on the ground? O.O (goes at the back of the house)

Minion 8: Who are you?

Kanon: (gasp) Uh… I-I'm just a…uhm…

Minion 9: You're here to save the prisoner, isn't it?

Kanon: Prisoner? What prisoner?

Minion 8: You're coming with us!

Kanon: Uh oh! (Runs away)

Minion 8 and 9: (chases him)

(Few minutes later)

Minion 8: Where could that brat be hiding?

Kanon: (hides behind a tree and panting)

Minion 8: Tsch… He won't get away next time we see him… (leaves)

Kanon: (sighed in relief) Finally… _Who was that prisoner anyway? I'll go find out tomorrow… guess I won't be coming to that wedding._

(Next Day: Wedding Day)

In the Raimon School

Endou: Are we all set in going to the wedding?

Everyone except Endou: Yeah!

Endou: Have you prepared ropes for Fubuki?

Shadow: Hmm… Yeah, it's here.

Gouenji: Why do we need ropes for Fubuki anyway?

Kidou: He might do something crazy like using his bazooka.

Gouenji: Didn't he went to the mental hospital already?

Kidou: Yeah, but somehow it didn't affect him, except for Endou, look at how he's changed.

Endou: Okay! Let's go to the airport!

Touko: Wait! We should wait for Hiroto and the others from the orphanage.

Endou: Oh yeah! I forgot.

Fubuki: Captain?

Endou: Hmm… What is it?

Fubuki: I didn't know that you have such cute eyes! (smiles)

Everyone except Fubuki: What? O.O

Shadow: He has gone crazy to crazier.

Handa: We can't have Fubuki go with that!

Kidou: Can we just tie him right now?

Kazemaru: We don't need to!

Everyone except Fubuki and Kazemaru: Why?

Kazemaru: Because he's much cuter that way just like me!

Everyone except Fubuki and Kazemaru: What! O.O

Kidou: (coughs)

Kurimatsu: OMG! THE CRAZINESS ARE SPREADING-DE YANSU!

Toramaru: I didn't know it could be contagious.

Endou: Let's get another rope for Kazemaru!

Shadow: Already got it.

Jin: Hehehehe…

Endou: Why are you laughing?

Jin: Hehehehe…

Everyone except Fubuki, Kazemaru and Jin: (sweat dropped) Jin?

Jin: Hehehehe…

Gouenji: (shouts) STOP LAUGHING YOU STINKING EMO!

Jin: Hehehehe…

Kurimatsu: THE CRAZINESS HAS SPREADED TOO MANY PEOPLE ALREADY-DE YANSU!

Endou: Stop it! Now who are the other people who got…uhm… crazified?

Matsuno: (hiccups) That would be (hiccups) me… Hehehe…

Ichinose: No… I think you're just drunk…

Matsuno: I am not (hiccups) drunk Handa…

Ichinose: (sweat dropped) Uhm… It's Ichinose, but close enough.

Endou: Okay that makes four people, who else?

Kabeyama: (singing and dancing) ~I'm a little teapot short and stout…~ (continues)

Everyone except who are going crazy and Shadow: (laughs insanely)

Shadow: (punches Kabeyama in the head) I HATE NURSERY RHYMES!

Endou: Wow, first time seeing Shadow get angry. (shivers)

Fubuki: Are you getting cold Captain? (hugs Endou) I'm here to keep you warm! (smiles)

Endou: (blushes) I am not cold Fubuki, get off of me!

Kazemaru: Oh Gouenji-kun!

Gouenji: Gouenji-kun?

Kazemaru: Do you want me to hold you tight?

Gouenji: Hell no!

Matsuno: Well (hiccups) It's going (hiccups) great (hiccups) right Handa?

Ichinose: It's Ichinose! Not Handa!

Matsuno: Why are you (hiccups) acting (hiccups) like Ichinose, (hiccups) Handa?

Ichinose: (face palms) I give up.

Rika: Oh Darling! (wraps her arms around Tachimukai's left arm **(A/N: Huh? Tachimukai?)**) Are you excited for the wedding? (pokes Tachimukai's face) Someday we're getting married too!

Tachimukai: Uh… Rika-san… I-It's me, Tachimukai..

Rika: (hugs Tachimukai tight) Very funny darling! You wouldn't think that I don't know my own boyfriend, do you?

Tachimukai: (sweat dropped) I think you do…

Ichinose: (sigh)

Hiroto: (shouts) Oi minna-san!

Endou: Hiroto! Finally you're here!

Hiroto: Sorry if we kept you all waiting…

Endou: Nah… We were having some problems actually.

Hiroto: What problems?

Kazemaru and Fubuki: (goes near to Hiroto) Hi Hiroto-kun!

Hiroto: Uh…Hi, Kazemaru-kun, Fubuki-kun…

Kazemaru: My! My! You look so strong, have you been working out?

Hiroto: (sweat dropped) K-Kazemaru-kun? Are you alright?

Kazemaru: Never felt better Hiroto-kun!

Fubuki: Hiroto-kun! You look so handsome this close up!

Hiroto: E-Eh?

Atsuishi/Heat: What is happening?

Jin: Hehehehe…

Atsuishi/Heat: This guy is creeping me out.

Matsuno: What? (hiccups) sweeping?

Ichinose: It's creeping, not sweeping.

Matsuno: What was (hiccups) it again (hiccups) Handa?

Ichinose: Oh my god! I can't take this anymore! (scratches head)

Aki: What are you going to do Ichinose-kun?

Ichinose: This! (punches Matsuno)

Matsuno: (faints)

Aki: Isn't that a little bit too much…

Ichinose: At least he's not calling me Handa anymore!

Handa: you don't like me?

Ichinose: Eto… It's not like that! I just don't want somebody calling me in someone else's name.

Handa: Ohh…

Ai/IC: Onii-san! The guy with white hair and is look like flirting with Hiroto-sama is cute!

Shuuji/I Q: You're too young to be liking someone, Ai!

Endou: Hiroto, are these your friends who lives with you in the orphanage?

Hiroto: Hai!

Endou: What were they going to do again?

Satoshi/Metron: We'll explain it later, can we just go now?

Endou: And you are?

Satoshi/Metron: I'm Mutou Satoshi.

Kazemaru: Wow, he's hot!

Satoshi/Metron: Uhh… (clears throat) Anyway… Let's just go.

Endou: Okay… Matsuno will stay here since he's officially drunk.

Handa: Sorry about that, I accidentally gave him the wrong drink.

Ichinose: Now I hate you for it!

Handa: You're so mean Ichinose! (looks away and carries the unconscious Matsuno to the clubhouse also with the help of Shishido)

Endou: Are there anyone else drunk?

Haruna: (hiccups) Hehehe…Oopsie!

Kidou: (dark aura and shouts) WHO DARES TO GET HARUNA DRUNK?

Endou: Oi! Oi! Let's just leave her with Matsuno and Batora and just get going!

Kidou: (shouts) DID YOU GET HER DRUNK ENDOU?

Endou: No way!

Sakuma: That would be me Kidou (evil laugh)

Kidou: Oh… Okay then. Let's go!

Endou: (sweat dropped) Weird… Okay let's just go!

Shadow: Wait, aren't you forgetting the singing Kabeyama? (points at Kabeyama)

Endou: Oh yeah! Let's just leave him here too, he might make a concert there.

Kabeyama: (singing and dancing) ~I'm a Barbie girl! In the Barbie world!~ (continues singing and dancing)

Shadow: God! I hate your singing Kabeyama! Can you just shut up?

Fuuko/Crypto: Allow me… (punches Kabeyama and send him flying)

Shadow: She's strong… Hmph… Interesting… (smirks)

Ai/IC: You shouldn't say such things because Satoshi-san will get angry. (laughs)

Shuuji/IQ: A-Ai! I told you not to be saying such things like that!

Ai/IC: Okay! Okay!

Mini-burn: Let's just go I'm getting impatient!

Endou: What is that? O.O (points at mini-burn)

Clara: He's the mini-self of Nagumo-sama!

Endou: Wow… O.O

Mini-gran: Satoshi-kun! Satoshi-kun!

Satoshi/Metron: (getting annoyed voice) What is it Mini-gran-sama?

Mini-gran: Carry me!

Satoshi/Metron: Fine. (gets mini-gran from Midorikawa)

Endou: (looks at his watch) Uh Oh! Let's go! We're getting late!

Gouenji: What about Fubuki, Kazemaru, Jin and Rika?

Endou: We'll just tie them, they won't do anything crazy than Max, Haruna and Kabeyama.

Gouenji: Well okay…

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Kabeyama: (singing and dancing) ~I love you, you love me, we were happy family~ (continues singing)**

**Shadow: Get a life Kabeyama! (punches him)**

**Kabeyama: (faints)**

**Kazemaru: Shadow-kun is so strong! And ten times cuter than Gouenji-kun!**

**Gouenji: Good luck Shadow… you are really going to need it.**

**Fubuki: Gouenji-kun!**

**Gouenji: Oh God…**

**Fubuki: I got this book from a comic store, how about you read it?**

**Gouenji: What's this? (takes the book and looks at the book) WHAT THE- -! (nosebleed)**

**Matsuno: Wow (hiccups) What do you think (hiccups) the book was Handa?**

**Ichinose: WHAT! I THOUGHT YOU DIED!**

**Matsuno: Really? (hiccups) So that means (hiccups) I'm in heaven and (hiccups) you are my angel Handa? (hiccups)**

**Ichinose: Somebody kill me now!**

**Jin: Hehehehe…**

**Haruna: Hehehe.. (hiccups) Hehehehe…**

**Handa: I'll be gladly to kill you Ichinose! (holds an axe)**

**Ichinose: I didn't mean it literally!**

(FINICH AT CHAPTER 9, HOPE YOU LIKE IT! AND PLEASE REVIEW!)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Operation: Save Suzuno!"

Today's the wedding day of Nagumo and Ayame, the teens from the orphanage and Raimon Eleven all headed to Italy, using the prime minister's private plane. The Raimon Eleven was invited to the wedding while the teens of the orphanage aren't. Several minutes later, they have finally got into their destination the plane started landing to an area.

Pilot: We have now landed in Italy.

Atsuishi/Heat: Alright, we need to find Suzuno-sama quickly before the wedding ends.

Hiroto: Well the problem is… Where are those goons? We have no clue.

Midorikawa: Yeah, he's right.

Satoshi/Metron: Who's Nagumo-sama going to marry again?

Fubuki: It's Fujihara Ayame (smiles)

Endou: Fubuki! Wow, you're back to your normal self!

Fubuki: Huh? What do you mean captain?

Endou: Uh.. (waves both hands) Nothing! Forget what I said!

Kazemaru: I heard that, the girl Ayame is a Japanese.

Gouenji: _He's back to his normal self too._ (sigh in relief)

Kazemaru: Huh? (notices that both of his arm are wrapped around Gouenji's left arm) What just happened?

Gouenji: It's nothing… now let go of my arm!

Kazemaru: (lets go)

Masato: _So that's Jii-chan! He doesn't look that cool to me…_

Kidou: How did you know that she's Japanese?

Kazemaru: It's in the invitation (took out the invitation and shows it to Kidou)

Kidou: Oh… I'm not good at reading invitations.

Kazemaru: You aren't?

Kidou: Yeah, the words are too small.

Kazemaru: O…kay…

Ichinose: So, (looks at the orphans) So, you guys going to save Suzuno, right?

Orphans: Hai!

Ichinose: Well, Hope you'll save him!

(phone ringing)

Rika: Whose phone is that?

Masato: Oh… It's mine… (took out phone) Hello?

?: Hey Masato! It's me Kanon!

Masato: Kanon? Where are you? I've been calling you but you never answered!

Kanon: That's not important right now. Please come here in Italy.

Masato: Well, we're already here. Why?

Kanon: I was just walking around Italy and I heard a voice at the back of a house and then when I got the back, there are two guys who looked totally bad, they said something about a prisoner…

Masato: Wait! A prisoner?

Orphans: Prisoner?

Kanon: Yeah.

Masato: Where are you now Kanon?

Kanon: Hmm…let me see…uhm… I guess I'm in a very big house, I think it's a mansion… well I saw some people who were just about to leave the house. I remembered a girl with pink hair in pigtails and teal eyes.

Masato: Wait for a second Kanon… (looks at Endou) Can I borrow the invitation?

Endou: Sure. (hands over the invitation)

Masato: (looks at the invitation) It's Ayame!

Kanon: Ayame? Hmm… Wait! I got an invitation, of a wedding of Nagumo-san and a girl name Ayame.

Masato: Kanon… Can you meet us in to where the wedding is held?

Kanon: Uhm.. Sure!

Masato: Great! I'll meet you there! (hangs up the phone) Guess my theory is correct, it is Ayame.

Shuuji/IQ: Great… At least we know who is the master mind of this.

Ai/IC: Well let's not waste any time!

Orphans: Yeah!

Endou: Well, Good luck.

Fubuki: We'll definitely help you out, even though Suzuno-kun isn't really that close to us, but we'll still help friend or foe!

Kazemaru: Well… (looks at his watch) Time for us to go.

Few minutes later…

Nagumo's house…

Nagumo's mom: (knocks the door) Son! Open the door!

Nagumo: I won't!

Nagumo's mom: Gokuhi! Find a way to open this door!

Gokuhi: Uh…

Nagumo's mom: (shouts) What are you waiting for?

Gokuhi: Sorry I can't…

Nagumo's mom: AND WHY NOT?

Gokuhi: It's is just… if he doesn't want to marry Miss Ayame then he shouldn't, no one should be forced to marry someone who they don't love.

Nagumo's mom: Grr… (knock the door harder) OPEN THE DOOR!

Ayame: There is no need to worry Ma'am, I'll handle this (smirks) Now please can you wait outside while I speak with my future husband.

Nagumo's mom: Alright. (leaves)

Ayame: You too Gokuhi!

Gokuhi: F-Fine.. (leaves)

Ayame: Nagumo-kun, I want to talk to you, this is very important!

Nagumo: You can talk to me when our wedding is off!

Ayame: If you say that then what do you think will happen to your boyfriend, huh?

Nagumo: W-What! (ran and opens the door) WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT? WHAT DID YOU DO TO GAZELLE?

Ayame: He's now my prisoner… I wasn't about to tell you this but you were really hard headed, so now I'm you. If you marry me, his life will be saved… but if you don't marry me, then he dies!

Nagumo: Tsch… (clenches teeth and fist)_I-I have no other choice…_ (nods) Fine…

Ayame: Hmph… Good choice.

In the Chapel (where the wedding is taken place)

Masato: (looks around) Where could Kanon be?

?: Oi Masato!

Masato: Hmm? (turns around) Kanon! Finally you're here!

Endou: So that's Kanon, huh?

Kanon: Oh my gosh! I-It's Hiji-chan! KYAAAAAAA!

Endou: (sweat dropped)

Masato: Don't worry, he usually do that to any famous soccer players.

Satoshi/Metron: Anyway, can you take us to where you said the prisoner is held captive?

Kanon: Oh my gosh! You're Metron of Epsilon! (shakes Satoshi's hand quickly) It's an honour to meet you!

Satoshi/Metron: I think I'm gonna be dizzy…

Masato: (clears throat) Kanon…

Kanon: (lets go of Satoshi's hand) Oh yeah, follow me!

Hiroto: Well then, we'll be going now Endou-kun!

Reina/Ulvida: Oh yeah! Please take care of the three while we're gone! (gives the three miniatures to Endou)

Endou: Uhm… O-Okay!

The Orphans of Sun Garden have now got an idea to where Suzuno is, but they are still unsure if it is really the one they have been trying to save. Kanon, the grandson of Endou, lead them to where he heard the voice and where the minions is.

Few minutes later…

Kanon: Alright! We're here! (points at the house)

Masato: So that's it.

Shuuji/IQ: Well, I say, this Ayame is sure a very wealthy family.

Clara: Yeah… (looks at Shuuji and notices him carrying a bag) Uhm… Shuuji-kun?

Shuuji/IQ: Hmm? What is it?

Clara: Why did you brought a bag with you? (points at the bag)

Shuuji/IQ: Oh… This might help us save Suzuno-sama.

Clara: Really? What is it?

Shuuji/IQ: It's a surprise (chuckles)

Atsuishi/Heat: So what's the plan?

An/Rean: We should learn more about the house before we sneak in…

Fumiko/Keeve: Yeah, but… how?

Natsuhiko/Nepper: Can we just charge in?

Satoshi/Metron: (sigh) Then you do it alone.

Natsuhiko/Nepper: (chuckles) Never mind…

Hiroto: We should get some people to distract and some to sneak in.

Midorikawa: Yeah, but it's like you are sacrificing one after the other.

Fuuko/Crypto: Well then let's do it…

Everyone except Fuuko: What! Are you serious?

Fuuko/Crypto: Yes… We girls could distract them, and you boys go on and sneak your way through, but Ai will go with the boys.

Ai/IC: Why?

Shuuji/IQ: Hmph… I'll tell it to you later okay?

Ai/IC: Uhm…Okay..

Midorikawa: Are you girls going to be alright?

Reina/Ulvida: Don't worry, we'll be fine.

Masato: I guess it should do, how many are those minions anyway?

Kanon: I don't know… I only saw two.

Satoshi/Metron: Well, we'll have to take the risk I guess, they can't beat us, right?

Everyone except Satoshi: (nods)

Kadomichi/Droll: Well then, let's go!

Everyone except Kadomichi: Yeah!

Outside the chapel…

?: Endou!

Endou: (turns around) Fideo! Long time no see!

Fideo: Yeah, so how's the Raimon team?

Endou: Just great!

Girl: Excuse me… It's time to begin the wedding, so please get inside the chapel.

Fubuki: It's about to begin…

(everyone goes inside)

(piano starting to play then everyone in the chapel stands up)

Endou: I hope they'll save him in time…

Kazemaru: Yeah…

(The bride, Ayame, slowly walks straight to the altar)

Nagumo: (looks away) _I can't believe this is happening…_

Outside Ayame's house…

Satoshi/Metron: Okay, let's go..

An/Rean: (shouts at the minions) Hey you!

Minion 7: (saw the girls) HOW DID THEY GET HERE?

Minion 8: That doesn't matter now, let's get them!

Clara: **FROZEN STEAL** (hits both minions)

Minion 8: Ugh… We should call for back up!

Minion 7: Got it!

Maki: Maki is so wants a fight! Bring it on!

The boys and Ai: (sneaks at the back of the house)

Shuuji/IQ: Wow, there's some kind of an underground room in here.

Ai/IC: Let's not waste time Onii-san, let's go.

The boys and Ai: (went down the stairs)

[With boys and Ai]

Toba/Valen: Where are we?

Shuuji/IQ: By the looks of things, it look like a dungeon.

Atsuishi/Heat: Maybe Suzuno-sama is locked in here.

Hiroto: There are two ways, should we split up into two groups?

Midorikawa: Yeah, maybe we should.

Atsuishi/Shuuji: Okay then. The ex-teams of Gemini Storm , Epsilon and Prominence are going to the right, and Diamond Dust and Genesis at the left, got it?

Everyone except Atsuishi: Yeah!

Atsuishi/Heat: Masato you come with us… and Kanon you go with Hiroto-sama and the others

[Gemini Storm, Epsilon and Prominence]

Atsuishi/Heat: Where could Suzuno-sama be? He could be in any of these doors. And we calculate the total of doors about 50 or 60.

Midorikawa: Wow, you sound like Shuuji.

Satoshi/Metron: Yeah, did he influence you?

Atsuishi/Heat: No way!

Natsuhiko/Nepper: Let's just open every doors here!

Satoshi/Metron: That would waste us, lots of time.

Atsuishi/Heat: Yeah, maybe there will be a chance we might hear him.

Midorikawa: Yup!

(running straight and few minutes stopped)

Atsuishi/Heat: Well it's a dead end…

Midorikawa: Maybe Hiroto and the others might find him there.

Satoshi/Metron: Come on let's go!

Everyone except Satoshi: What!

Satoshi/Metron: Why?

Natsuhiko/Nepper: Sorry but we can't run anymore, we're totally wiped…

Satoshi/Metron: (sigh) Who's still not tired?

(nobody answered)

Satoshi/Metron: (sweat dropped)

Atsuishi/Heat: Don't worry about them, they'll be fine… No minions are going to harm them since they got Ai. (chuckles)

Satoshi/Metron: Ai? (thinks) Wait! Don't tell me Shuuji-san brought…

Atsuishi/Heat: Yup, he did.

[Diamond Dust and Genesis]

Shuuji/IQ: This place is totally blank, and if we look straight ahead it looks like we will never get into a dead end.

Hiroto: Yeah, we'll just keep running straight until we hear Suzuno-kun's voice.

Shuuji/IQ: Well, guess that'll be okay…

Hiroto: Let's go!

(ran straight ahead)

Few minutes later…

Everyone: (panting)

Shuuji/IQ: Wow, it's like we are running in circles!

Hiroto: Yeah, but we shouldn't give up!

Kadomichi/Droll: Yeah, You're right!

(continues running and suddenly stopped)

Minion 9: Hey it's those kids on the orphanage!

Hiroto: This is bad… There like about hundreds of them!

Shuuji/IQ: Don't worry, leave this all to Ai.

Ai/IC: (tilts head) Huh? Me? (points to herself)

Shuuji/IQ: Yup! (take something out of his bag)

Hiroto: It's a thermos? There is no time to be drinking!

Shuuji/IQ: I'm not drinking it, but Ai is…

Ai/IC: Me? (tilts again)

Kadomichi/Droll: Hmm…. WAIT! DON'T TELL ME...

Shuuji: Yep! That's what I'm going to do… (smirks)

Ai/IC: What's that?

Shuuji/IQ: It's coffee!

Ai/IC: YAY! COFFEE!

Hiroto: Minna! Take cover!

(Everyone except Shuuji, Ai and the minions stepped farther)

Shuuji/IQ: Ai… Make Onii-san proud! (gives thermos)

Ai/IC: Alright! (drinks coffee)

Minion: (ran after them)

Ai/IC: LET'S GO!

Few seconds later…

Shuuji/IQ: (pats Ai) Nice job Ai! (take thermos)

Ai/IC: I WANT MORE! I WANT MORE! GIMMEGIMMEGIMME!

Shuuji/IQ: Later Ai…

Hiroto: Well… that was quick…

Kadomichi/Droll: Yeah! She totally beat her previous record! Nice job Ai! (gives thumbs up)

Shuuji/IQ: Let's continue…

Everyone except Shuuji: Yeah!

(continued running)

Kanon: (stopped running) Wait everyone!

(everyone stops)

Hiroto: Something wrong?

Kanon: I can hear those voices again…

Hiroto: Hmm… Now that you say it, I kinda hear voices too.

Shuuji/IQ: Could it be Suzuno-sama?

Kanon: The voice came from this door. (points the door close to him)

Hiroto: Suzuno-kun are you in there?

Suzuno: H-Hiroto? Is that you? Yeah, it's Suzuno!

Toba/Valen: Awesome! Come on, let's open it!

Everyone except Toba: (nods)

Hiroto: Hmm… (tries to open the door) It's lock.

Shirai/Beluga: Let me try!

Hiroto: Okay (steps away)

Shirai/Beluga: **ICE BLOCK** (punches the door but still not destroyed)

Hiroto: Try again! You can do it!

Shirai/Beluga: **ICE BLOCK** (still not destroyed)

Shuuji/IQ: I think the door is almost gonna give in! Do it again!

Shirai/Beluga: **ICE BLOCK KAI!** (destroyed the door)

Shuuji/IQ: Nice job and congrats on your levelled up technique!

Shirai/Beluga: Thanks!

Suzuno: (Goes out of the room) Minna! Am so glad to see you all… But why did you came here?

Ai/IC: To save you of course!

Hiroto: Yeah… (holds Suzuno's shoulder) We're family aren't we?

Suzuno: Thank you guys…

Ai/IC: We should hurry to the wedding…

Suzuno: There's not much time.

Hiroto: Let hurry!

Ai/IC: What! More running!

Everyone except Suzuno and Ai: Now that you mentioned it… we don't wanna run anymore.

(hears the girls scream)

Kanon: Guess the girls are in trouble! We need to run! Fast!

Suzuno: Yeah!

Everyone except Kanon and Suzuno: Yeah… (sigh)

Outside Ayame's house…

(minions surrounding the girls)

Maki: What is taking the boys so long?

An/Rean: Guess it's a long way..

Fuuko/Crypto: How can we get out of this?

Clara: I can't use Frozen Steal anymore…

Kurione/Rhionne: Same goes for me…

(The Boys and Ai went out)

Atsuishi/Heat: We have to same them!

An/Rean: Huh? It's the boys!

Shuuji/IQ: Hmm… (looks in the thermos) I guess there is still left… Here Ai! (gives thermos)

Ai/IC: AWESOME! (drinks coffee)

Shuuji/IQ: Go Ai!

Ai/IC: **SHIN FROZEN STEAL!** (hits half the minions)

Fuuko/Crypto: Wow, Impressive…

Ai/IC: **SHIN FROZEN STEAL! **(hits the other minions)

Shuuji/IQ: Well that's all of them.

(the other boys went out of the room)

Satoshi/Metron: Hey, sorry we're late…

Atsuishi/Heat: Suzuno-sama! Glad that you're safe now!

Suzuno: Thanks Atsuishi..

Masato: Let's not waste any time… Let's go…

In the chapel…

Priest: Will you Ayame, take Haruya as your lawful wedded husband?

Ayame: I do!

Priest: Now, will you Haruya, take Ayame as your lawful wedded wife?

Nagumo: I-I… (looks at the door)

Endou: (whispers) Where is Hiroto and the others?

Kazemaru: (whispers back) I don't know…

Nagumo: I…I… (tears forming) D…D…Do…

Fubuki: Poor Nagumo-kun..

Priest: So whoever objects speak now…

Raimon Eleven: (Looks at the door)

Gouenji: They still haven't arrived…

Priest: So now I will pronounce you…

Suzuno: WAIT! (catches breath)

Nagumo: (eyes widened) G-GAZELLE!

Ayame: _How could he have escaped?_

Nagumo: (ran up to Suzuno) G-Gazelle! (hugs Suzuno) I'm so glad that you safe… I really missed you so much (tears falling down from his face)

Suzuno: (hugs back) I missed you too Nagumo…

(few seconds suddenly security came)

Hiroto: Why are the securities are here?

Onigawara: We've came here for Fujihara Ayame… we're here to bring you to the station, I have heard that you have been blackmailing boys in order to marry you.

Raimon Eleven and Orpheus: WHAT!

Fideo: Who knew girls could be so obsessive…

Gianluca: Yeah…

Marco: I should blackmail too in order to get Fideo's heart (hugs Fideo)

Fideo: W-What?

Gianluca: (dark aura)

Onigawara: Now come with us!

Ayame: Tsch…

?: (goes near to Gokuhi) Is that you Gokuhi? It's been a long time.

Gokuhi: Tateno Mai? Wow you've changed a lot.

Mai: (chuckles) You thinks so?

Gokuhi: Yeah!

Mai: So, anyway…. Are coming back with us?

Gokuhi: I'd love to but...

Onigawara: Gokuhi, you're back on the SP Fixers! Prime Minister talked to them and said to take you back as his bodyguard.

Gokuhi: Cool!

Mai: Glad to have you on the team again!

Onigawara: Okay! Time to leave!

(the securities left)

Endou: wow! So far this is the best wedding that I attended ever!

Kazemaru: Yeah!

Toramaru: We should attend weddings more often!

Now the next day, the parents of Nagumo decided to bring him back to his real home, the Sun Garden. Everyone of the orphanage got their normal life again, doing chores then after that play soccer with each other. Their "Father" now usually goes out with the other teens as they play soccer, he always watches them, it wasn't normal for him to watch them play, but it was much better.

Ten years have passed, Suzuno and Nagumo got married, they both took care of both mini-self of them like they are their children. Shuuji got married to Clara, Atsuishi started have a liking to Natsuhiko but still not married, and Hiroto got married to Midorikawa and they took mini-gran as their child. When some have already kids about 4 years old they taught them how to play soccer, and told them great stories about their great lives in the past.

THE END!

(FINALLY! I'M FINISH OF THIS STORY! SO HOPE YOU LIKE IT! PLEASE REVIEW!)


End file.
